Please Stay
by AladdinJasmine100
Summary: "Deep down I know that this is the right thing for both of us..." It's been a while since Riven left the Specialists and Musa behind to find himself, but what if the fairy of music was already part of him? How can a song be composed without melody and rhythm? Can these two hearts reunite again? [Terrible at summaries]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Wow I've been on for like... almost 3 years?! And I haven't written a thing xS I know most of you must have been expecting an AladdinxJasmine story...but nop, those 2 are way too complicated for me to write and I don't want to mess with the characters personality and dot dot...While on the other hand I felt like I needed to write a fic for RivenxMusa, yup I'm a winxer and this couple is one of my childhood's OTP and when I figured out that they broke up I had to do something for them... So this story takes place after season 6 and it barely has ideias of season 7 plot. I must warn you that I'm Portuguese so my English may be not too pleasent... But here goes nothing!**

* * *

_So I just follow,_

_Without looking back_

_In front of me_

_What a future of dreams will bring_

_It is so distant _

_But I've got my own wings_

_And I will see_

_In the horizon how tomorrow we will be…_

"Riven? Riven!" I felt someone take out my ear phones.

"Hum? What is it? Have we arrived?" I felt slightly numb for disturbing me out of my music.

"No, but I was quite worried about you, I mean, dude your face looked like marble and you looked all grimly!" Lucas laughed.

"Well, _dude, _sorry to inform ya but that's my regular face" I took back my music back from my blonde mate.

He chuckled at my comment: "Yeah yeah, Riven, I know how stubbornness is written all over your face, but you seemed different…"

"Luc, I swear, you sound so girly right now"

"Hey I mean it! I bet it's from that music you're listening" He grabbed one of the earpieces and started to listen the music I was previously hearing.

"Man this is so cheesy! I never thought you could hear any of these stuff!"

"Would you keep it down…?" I sent him an icy glare and clinched my fists.

"Calm down, gee, I never thought that music meant that much to you…or lame music anyways" He whispered the last comment but I decided to ignore it for his sake.

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes and paused the music on my I pod. I felt a pair of eyes right above me observing the music player screen.

He wolf whistled at the music album's photo: "Who's the hottie?!"

"The singer" I rolled my eyes.

"Hmm… Now I understand your _taste_ on music…What's her name?"

"Why would you care?" Unfortunately I couldn't hide the rage in my words.

He lift his hands in defense "Just curious! But I can tell someone has already claimed her as his..."

"That's it. Clark, let me handle the control station!" I growled bitterly at one of the soldiers who were driving the ship.

It has been one year and half since I left the specialists crew. I decided to join the Magix army in order to become a better hero. Here the level of strictness and rigor are extremely noticeable, I mean, it's not like Red Fountain was for babies, most of my skills were improved there, but here, everything is more…mature. I felt like the academy of specialists was for teens, guys with bouncy hormones and uncontrollable amounts of adrenaline in their veins, who thought that they were only there to play with guns and ride dragons. Well, not all the guys, that's why we had created a _group_, not like the little fairies club, but we had in fact ironically reunited the best heroes of the school. Yup, I recognize that my pals were quite dexterous, specially the little Mr. Royal Ass of prince Sky. I can't deny that I miss my guys and that, in spite of all the craps we've been through, they were a nice company, but once thing I've learnt at a tender age with my dad is that we can only man up on our own.

I still remember my mother's weeping figure at my dad's neglect of life. He had left. I've always seen him as a coward from running away from those he loved, if he even loved us that is. But currently, I've changed my perspective, perhaps he wasn't a complete fag , perhaps he just left to become a better man, better for those who cared for him, better to himself. So I feel like I can't judge him. After all, I've done the same thing.

"Hey hey hey, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get underneath your skin…" He put his hand on my shoulder. I sighed and shrugged it off.

"Never mind, I guess I overreacted as well"

"Riven, we're bros right? You know that you can always count me in" He smiled.

Lucas and I weren't so different, actually, we were too much alike. We're both cold headed guys with difficulty in expressing emotions. I met him on my first day at the military quarters, during a weapon compact. I gave him some pretty good bruises with my boomerang, but he's a pretty tough guy as well, his major ability it's bow and arrow, but not ordinary arrows, these were magical arrows, they could turn out into anything the archer pleases, from the slightest wood to the hot burning fiery. Curiously, what bonded us was our competitive side, we both intended to be the greatest, the strongest, the bests.

And so our companionship as gotten stronger over the battles we've been through. I know that despite of being the dumbass jerk he is, he could also be one heck of a bud.

"I know, Luc." I rubbed my fingers on my magenta gem that once belonged to my combat uniform. I looked at it quite hesitant. I gasped and opened it. My heart suddenly skipped a beat at the picture before me. Her azure eyes reflected nothing but joy and peace. Her luscious pink lips revealed a wide smile. Her long dark midnight blue hair was on her remarkable pigtails and molded her priceless face. She was beautiful, outside and inside. She was that girl where I found everything I wanted to be. She made me realize that I had friends that I could count on, that everything isn't as bad as it seems and how love could appear in my life in the most unexpected way… I loved her. No. I **_love_** her and I'll never getting tired of doing it. If I used to hate the world now I can only hate myself, for failing her, the most important woman in my life.

My Musa.

* * *

**And here it is! First chapter everybody! i'm currently writing chapter 3 but I must know If I should keep with this ;) If you find any grammar errors or so don't be afraid to tell me, it 'll my pleasure to correct kkk. Please review and keep reading!**

**-AladdinJasmine100**


	2. Chapter 2

"You called Mrs. Faragonda?" Bloom asked.

"I've certainly have. Please sit" She gestured her arm towards the chairs in front of her desk.

It's incredible how we constantly leave and get back at Alfea. I thought we had our missions finished once we've gained the Enchantix but, apparently, that was just the ending of a great era. Our teenage era. I believe when we became guardian fairies a lot of things changed in our lives. Sure having full responsibility of your home planet was piece of cake: protecting your kingdom, its people, their happiness…Sure no_ biggie._ But I felt that we've changed as well, I can't say that have grown completely, the following year was a pain in ass with all the drama that was going on, but I feel like everything suddenly become more strange? How can I put this? It's like all of our missions are getting weirder and weirder at the years, I mean the Tritannus thing? By Dragon's sake that mission was so damn confusing and this last year's legendarium story just gave me a headache: The pixies getting back and both Tune and Digit were missing, Eldora's entrance, Helia's and Stella's change of behavior, my voice being stolen by that moron Rumpelstiltskin and…Riven's departure.

_Riven_. Just his name could freeze my entire soul.

"Are we clear?"

"Yes mistress Faragonda".

_What? Oh crap I got myself lost in my thoughts, way to go Musa!_

"You shall leave tomorrow morning. Go pack your things and I'll bring you more details later".

_Did she say leave?! Where are we heading off to? I'll make a complete fool of myself If I ask Mrs. F to explain this whole thing._

"You are now dismissed".

We've arrived to our rooms and since I had no idea of what was going on I decided to get some aid from Tecna.

"Hey Tec? Hum what was the mission all about again?"

"Hm? Oh the one that Faragonda just informed us of? Apparently we have to get back to Earth cuz there has been some problems with humans and magical creatures"

_ Please tell me that this has nothing to do with animals or sea creatures or any of that non sense!_

"What kind of creatures?"

"I suppose the most powerful wizards of the magical dimension feared that humans have decided to take over the Magical dimension or so…since they started to believe in fairies they thought that their magic could bring amounts of benefits to the human species. I personally find it illogical, how on Magix can humans deal with magic creatures? We could knock them out in seconds"

"I suppose you're right, but if that's so obvious, they why is Mrs. F making it a big deal?"

"Musa, haven't you paid any attention during the whole meeting?!" Tec giggled.

"I, ugh, I had to finish Mr. Wizgiz report I barely slept last night" I smiled innocently.

"I see…Well Faragonda thinks that it's other way around, the magical creatures want to rule Earth. She's afraid that those sorcerous who claimed the humans as a threat may want to deceive us so they can take over the planet and then origin a realm of their own where they can develop a magic force way more powerful than the Dragon flame, the force which created the whole magical dimension."

"How come we've never heard of them before?"

"You see, they've searched for that source of power for centuries, they've tried innumerous dark spells and they've been part of Domino's battle with the goal to destroy the whole possessors of this flaming power, which means Bloom's family"

"So they must be somehow connected to the ancestral witches"

Tecna nodded: "Indeed, and they've recently figured out that this destructing force happens to come from-"

"-The water stars!"

"Exactly, and since we've only conquered three of them there are two left, one for each element"

"Fire, Air, Earth, Water…"

"And light"

"But I thought there were only four elements"

"Each element is related to something: Fire for strength, Air for change, Water for balance, Earth for wisdom and Light for rebirth. This new element, light, has come up thanks to the company of light and it's associated for rebirth because it always changes with a new group of powerful members whose mission is to keep the whole magical dimension safe and sound. Faragonda, Saladin, Griffin, Hagen and Bloom's parents were once part of the company, but they've been replaced by us when we became guardian fairies." I simply nodded at her statements. Wow, how could she assimilate all this stuff? I know I have my grades, but I don't believe I could express the story of the magical dimension like this.

"For each element is conceded a water star so there can be equilibrium in the dimension with these two opposite forces: Fire and water. But when the wizards started to invade the realms after Domino's one to steal all the water stars, the company of light had decided that it would be safer if they were kept all together in one secret realm, where the only magical creatures aware of its localization were the pixies and, later on, us. The Golden kingdom. But its location has changed since we received the three water stars." She walked closer to me and talked in a lower tone.

"They're on Earth. Arcadia sent them to Morgana after the Trix attack in the Golden kingdom. It's our job now to prevent a war between the Earth and the Magical dimension, so instead of protecting Magix, we're protecting Gardenia. That's where they're located"

"Hm a too cliché for me but oh well, I've never chosen for any of this to happen" I smirked.

Tecna chuckled as well:" I guess this guardian thing will always be that _piece of cake_, uh?"

"You bet" I rolled my eyes and sighed. We've been a few moments in silence to process the whole thing.

"I guess we should start packing?"

"At least I heard that part"

ღღღღ

"All set I suppose?" I looked around and I saw my room naked. So much work spent on redecorating this place to turn it down again. But I suppose it will always be like this…Go and come back.

I decided to grab for last all the stuff that was under my bed, there were some old CD's, posters, guitar strings, garbage…and a petite box. I frowned at the card cube and grabbed it. I sat on my bed mattress and started to open it. And then I froze.

**_Flashback_**

_"Do you wanna go for a walk?" _

_I grinned as a response. He grabbed my hand and we walked into the forest that surrounded Alfea. After a while we sat under a tree which we used to claim as **our** spot. I rested my head at one of his knees and he motioned his legs so that I could be facing him._

_"How come we've never written our names in here?"_

_"Because that's lame"_

_"Or sweet. Once it's written it means it lasts forever you know?"_

_"Muse, you don't have to write names to mention that love is eternal, that'll always depend on each person's feelings. I know that what I feel for you it's way real and I don't need a branch or a paper to said it. Besides, if that was true imagine all the poor unfortunate souls that would be connect involuntary, trust me, go to the Red fountain's toilets doors and there'll be punch of involuntary love bonds over there!" We both laughed at his comment and I caressed his cheek for his previous words._

_"But is it forever?"_

_"Uh? What?"_

_"Us, you said it is real, but can it be forever?"_

_He chuckled and gave me a soft look_

_"It can, Musa, it can" He touched my lips and leaned his face close to mine. Our noses were practically rubbing each others and his violet eyes stared deeply into mine._

_"I love you Musa" He breathed_

_He didn't give me time to reply, our lips we're already locked. It was soft and sweet. His hand went up to my face and that warmth took over my soul. His cologne invaded my nostrils and I wound my hands into his magenta hair and his curls curled around my fingers. He pulled me closer to him and I could feel the rapid beat of his heart. Our hearts. It came to a moment where they were in sync. I pulled away to catch my breath and leaned my forehead to his._

_"I love you too Riven"_

**_End of Flashback_**

Barely did we know that a blonde fairy and her boyfriend were spying on us and took a picture of that lovely moment.

I was staring immensely at the photo when I noticed a water drop on it. I felt my cheeks wet and my lips tasted something salty.

I was crying.

I didn't know why, but I was. I thought I had move on from him, but apparently my heart likes to play these tricks on me. I've never forgotten Riven nor hated him. He is my friend and I personally guaranteed him that. But, at the same time, I never made a big effort to move on from him. It's not like I cry every day or mourn myself for his absence, but I simply thought that I could fill that void with the things I loved most: Music, my friend and my dad. I never thought of getting back to a relationship, I didn't needed that, though the girls had another idea in mind.

Riven's like a tattoo, I might want to get it out, but it'll never disappear. Maybe that's what these tears are for. I want to get him out of my heart so badly, but at the same time he wants to keep it. As if it wasn't enough all the battles I have to go through from now on, I have to also deal with my inside storms.

Then I heard a knock

"You ready?" Tecna's head popped out of the door

"Y-yeah!"I turned around and started to collect all the items that were inside the box so that she couldn't see my red face. Everything was now packed and done and as a snapped my fingers all my bags flew out the door. I followed Tecna outside to meet the girls for supper.

We were leaving.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Just so you know the flashback was inspired on a memory that Riven had on the movie: _winx and the secret of the lost kingdom_ where he and Musa were sitting under a tree 3 **

**I'm sorry for all my nonsense in this magical dimension prob and if my flashback sounded too cheesy. I accept suggestions ;)**

**Please review!**

**-AladdinJasmine100**


	3. Chapter 3

"Phew, that was one heck of a training!"

"Say no more" I cleaned out the sweat drops of my forehead tossed the towel right into Lucas' face.

"EWWW man gross!"

"Stop being so chicky" I mocked him.

"Chicky uh? Says the guys who listens depressing lame songs"

"Anyone has their ways of entertainment you know?"

"Sure sure…"

I rolled my eyes at him. I used my anger at the punching bag that hanging beside my dormitory bed. _Better in the bag than in his face. _

"I'm going for a shower, don't get yourself hurt with the big bag" He teased.

I flicked my middle finger at him and got back to my workout.

As I was charging the bag, there was a thread of light that kept on bothering my sight. I growled and searched for its source. It was sunray reflected by magenta pin. I tiredly rubbed my hand on my face and went to it.

I laid on my bed and opened the gem and I got myself lost again with the view of that Asian beauty.

**_Flashback_**

_"__C'mon Riv, it's just one picture!"_

_"__No way Musa! You know how ridiculous I look in pictures…"_

_"__But you'd look ridiculously handsome" She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a sweet peck on the cheek._

_"__You know that's not going to convince me" Smirked devilishly at her._

_"__Ugh, you're such an ass!" She punched me lightly._

_I chuckled victoriously. She's been trying the whole evening to take a picture of us, but I just can't stand photo shooting! Let's just say that cameras don't like me... _

_She started pouting and all that mushy stuff that girls do to induce you into doing something. Do they actually think they can be persuasive with that? Pff, sure she looks cute and all but there's no way I'm falling for that. Only wusses do. _

_It came to a certain point where she started to get all pissed at me. She stopped my attempts of kissing her or embrace her and that was getting on my nerves as well._

_"__Muse?" I called her softly._

_"__What?"_

_"__What if we make a deal? If you let me skip it today, I promise you that the next time we're in Magix I'll take you to a photo booth and we'll take as many pics as you want"_

_She turned to face me and smiled widely: "Promise?"_

_"__Promise" She gave me a quick kiss and went to her desk to place her camera. Great! Now I must avoid going to Magix for a while..._

_"__I seriously don't get why you girls obsess all over this things"_

_"__Haha, we don't __**obsess**__. It's just…sweet? "She shrugged._

_I shook my head and sniggered "When did you become a hopeless romantic?"_

_"__Never did but can you blame your girl for just finding adorable to have a picture of her with her boyfriend?"_

_"__Ya right, who wouldn't want a pic with me anyways?"_

_"__Jerk"_

_"__Pixie" She rolled her navy blue eyes._

_"**Fairy**" I couldn't help but chuckle at our argument._

_I took the camera out of her hands and put it around my neck._

_ "__Riv, what are you doing?" _

_"__I said we wouldn't be taking pictures of me, not you"_

_She flushed: "Why would we take pictures of me?"_

_"__Cuz I need a new photo for my darts game, Sky's one is already torn"_

_She slapped the back of my head "Seriously, why do want it?"_

_"__Because it's __**sweet**__" He mimicked her voice. _

_"__Ugh…you are such a pain"_

_"Says who's been whining the whole time" _

_"Whatever" She sat on her bed and straightened up her body. She lifted her chin. The moonlight hit her long silky petrol blue hair, contrasting starkly with her porcelain skin. Her smooth pink alluring lips revealed a shy smile. _

_Damn, my mind had just slipped!_

_I drifted my head out of those thoughts and pressed my finger into the button._

**_End of flashback_**

"Yup, hottie indeed"

I found my pendent on Luc's hand and he was tossing it into the air.

"I see the album was totally worth it, but I bet there has to be more between you two… "

"Give it back!"

"What's the matter, Riven? Did some girl moisted your heart muscle? I guess our_ Rivenator_ 's got all whipped"

He did **not** go there.

"I won't say it again. GIVE- IT- BACK, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"What happens if I want to keep it?"

_Zap_

I felt something warm oozing down on my rough wrist. The metallic smelled suddenly infiltrated my nostrils.

_Blood_

He was growling in pain, covering his nose which was now covered in dark red liquid. I took my gem back and left the dorm.

I walking towards the control room when someone pulled me toughly towards a wall

"Listen up, Riven. I know I might have gotten _a bit far_ again but I'm sick tired of this shitty attitude of yours!"

"And who are you? My father?"

He clinched his fists and made a scowl.

"That would be offensive. I ain't no coward." He spat.

"Don't you ever talk about him like that!"

"Oh and why is that? Does it feel great to be abandoned at the age of 5? Does it Riven? Well let me tell you something,_ bro_. It isn't. It's BULLSHIT! But if you felt in cloud nine while living on the streets well than good for you!"

"My dad is not a coward. If I wasn't put up to the difficulties I've been through I wouldn't be the hero I am today ,got it? And you know what, Luc? We do have something in common: We both left important people to us! So if you respect me, respect his figure as well!" I roared and proceeded with my initial destination.

I didn't have to look at him to know that confusion was written all over his face. Like I've mentioned: Luc and I are too much alike and, unfortunately, the fact that've been both abandoned by our dads was one of the plenty things we had in common. He hated his dad. He despised him with all the molecules of his being. Unlike me, _forgiveness_ wasn't on his vocabulary.

"And by people you mean your _precious_ singer?"

**ღღღღ**

"Oh great Dragon! It sure has been a while!" Stella commented as she stared at our old "Love &amp; Pet" apartment. Everything around us was covered with white blankets, dust was seeping in our lungs, the whole store which once look so bright and colorful was dead.

"What are we gonna do now? I mean the whole business went down two years ago when all the pets were sold. We still need to sustain ourselves" Layla noted.

We all exchanged a shrug and started to come up with suggestion for a new business.

"Oh oh! I got it!" Bloom exclaimed. Why wasn't I surprised?

"And your idea is…?" Tecna asked.

"Well since our previous business took a major part of our days and it seemed a bit…childish? Why don't we start a more grown up store?"

"OH GOD WE AIN'T GONNA BE ONE OF _THOSE_ STORES, BLOOM!" Stella exclaimed disgusted.

Bloom desperately shook her head. "Of course not Stell! I was thinking…that maybe we could open a night club. Think about it: It's fun, it's during the night so we can deal with the mission in the morning, it yields well… What's there to lose?"

"I like it" I grinned "I could also perform in some nights…"

"Of course, we could have a dance floor…"

"Now that's my cup of tea!" Layla exclaimed

"Hm…"

"What is it Flora?" Stella questioned concerned about the nature fairy.

"Well, girls, I know the idea seems quite exciting and it might work, but you also know what happens in bars…"

"Flora's being completely rational: fights, drunk, sick or mad people, in extreme cases, rape…"

"I understand that all this seems sudden and overwhelming but remember that we can get things on our way cuz we have one thing that the costumers don't have…"

"Magic" We affirmed in unison.

ღღღღ

"What?!" the whole army exclaimed.

"You heard me right, it has been predicted that the magical dimension it's going to be attacked by humans" General Salvatore informed.

"But that's absurd! People from Earth can barely approach a dragon, why would they do such idiot move?"

"It has been told that the human race had a dark period many centuries ago called The Witchcraft, which consisted on the practice of, and belief in, magical skills and abilities that are able to be exercised individually or by persons with the necessary esoteric secret knowledge. All this has started thanks to the ancestral witches who granted magic to humans. Their spells were cast by many methods, such as by the inscription of runes or sigils on an object to give it magical powers, by the immolation or binding of a wax or clay image of a person to affect him or her magically, voodoo to be more precise. By the recitation of incantations and employment of magical herbs as amulets or potions...nothing that the cloud tower witches aren't aware of. Since they started to believe in fairies, it has surged secret communities which involved on the use of dark magic, in order to continue the dark witches main aim, which was acquire the dragon's flame. It's your duty to protect the whole magic universe"

_"No shit Sherlock!"_

"I'm going to send some of you to Earth. You must gather all the information you get about this conspiracy and bring it to the headquarters"

"And who would those _some of you_ be?" Santiago asked.

"You, Riven, Lucas, Derek and Clark"

"And why us?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Because you're most well prepared for this mission" In other words: _the best kick asses around here._

"You shall go now"

ღღღღ

"Riven?"

"What?" I spat bitterly.

"Can we talk?"

"You're already talking"

I zipped my bag and sat on my bed staring impatiently at him. We were packing our things since we'd leave to Earth next morning.

"Look, I know I've been a dick lately and I regret that, but I want you to know that all I am doing it's to get your mind off that girl, singer, whoever she is…"

"Musa"

"Huh?"

"_Musa_. Her name's Musa." I said in a serious tone.

"Right…Musa. Well what I'm trying to say is that I've seen you kinda…surly. More than the usual that is. We're warriors, Riven. There's no time to play the _teenage dream love story_. We have only one goal in our lives: Defend the whole Magical Dimension. Got that? So all that I'm asking you bud it is for you to move on from that pixie and-"

"_Fairy_"

"Call it whatever you want, all I know is that she's doing you no good lately. I'm not asking for you to forget her or so but as your friend, I think you should see what's really counting now. Can we at least get on good terms? For the mission?" He extended his hand.

* * *

**There you go, chapter 3! I took that thing of "pixie" and "fairy" from other fics. It's adorable xP 3**

**Thank you so much "Hicstrid forever and always", "Lola" and "diminuta" for your comments :D**

**Once again I'm really sorry for my grammar errors and confusing phrases :s Fell free to correct me.**

**Keep up with the story and review! ;)**

**-AladdinJasmine100**


	4. Chapter 4

The girls and I decided to go to the Frutti Music Bar for lunch. We've spent these last two days cleaning up the apartment and organizing our ideas for the grand opening of the bar. Since we were no longer strangers to the business area, everything went out quicker and, if everything goes well, we'll open in a week.

One day you're a fairy with no obligations then take good grades and improve your magic skills, the other you're nominated guardian of the magical universe and sent to earth to stand against those of your _species _and control a business of your own. It's like you become an adult overnight, not that we've done anything less important, in fact, we've dealt with abysmal situations. Despite of my magic level, I can't help but feel powerless sometimes. It's all up to the world's safety. It incenses me that all most events of my life were completely dependent of everyone's happiness. What about _my _happiness? The _winx_ happiness? I know my mom must be proud of the fairy I've become and of all the great deeds I've made…however I can't contain this selfish feeling that burns within me.

"Musa!"

A familiar voice brought me back to reality.

"Andy, hi!" My musician friend jumped off the stage and ran towards me.

"How's it going? I-it's has been some time" He stated still shocked.

"It sure has." I chuckled and hugged him.

"Hey girls!" He waved at them and they smiled in response. They were greeting Roxy and her dad.

"So how's your musical career?"

"Hmm, well it's complicated" I rubbed my neck tiredly: "We had to eventually give up on the band and move back to Ma-The States…" I'm afraid people haven't quite unveiled our identity, which is ridiculous, I mean how can people not do the math? Six girls, six fairies, the physical resemblance…Humans could be dumb sometimes.

"But I've opened a musical café"

"Glad to hear but I would've been super if you had kept up that recording deal with Jason"

_Jason! _Damn, how come I didn't recall him? If it wasn't for him, I believe I would have gone far with my music…

I sighed: "Can't disagree with ya. How is he doing? I mean with work and all that"

"The usual, getting richer and richer" He laughed: "He's been looking for new talents and stuff. You know there's no one like you Musa" I flushed at his words.

I wasn't sure in what way I should interpret those words…_Ugh, get it together Musa, you're already making things on your head! He's totally talking about your voice. _I could be so foolish sometimes.

"How's Riven?"

Shit

"Hum…"

Why in the world did everything had to be about Riven? Why couldn't he ask _How've the girls been? Does Bloom still hang out with Sky? What happened to the pets? Why did you come back?_

No. It had to be_ How's Riven._

I shrugged and gave him a nervous smile: "Great, I suppose"

"What do you mean with _suppose_?"

I gasped: "Well, Riven and I, hum, we…" My eyes searched the floor and I bit my lip hoping he'd get the message. I just couldn't say it out loud…

"Oh…I-I'm sorry" His words might have said it so, but his eyes showed something else. _Hope?_ I could see that he was trying to hide a smile…

"A-are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I frowned.

"Uh, you guys were together and..."

"_Were._ Look, Andy, Riven and I might've been something in the past... but that's not a chain I drag ruefully everyday!" I spat fiercely. Why did it bother so much?

"I'm sorry, it shouldn't have sounded the way it did"

"No, Muse. It's fine, I shouldn't have asked too…"

Did he just called me _Muse_?

"I know this must sound sudden, but I was wondering if you'd like to…hang out sometime? N-not l-like a date, unless you wanted to of course, but have coffee and discuss about music?" He put his hands on his pockets and clenched his fists as if there was something on them.

"Hmm, sure. Why not?"

His face lit up and he showed a toothy smile"T-that's great! Friday, your apartment, eightyish?

"Okay" I grinned.

"Sweet, see you there _Muse_" He kissed my cheek which went red.

This was too fresh, too overwhelming, too scary. _Scary? Get a grip Musa, you call this thing scary? Pff, yeah right…_

But I couldn't avoid that feeling. This would be my first _date,_ if I could call it so, after Riven.

Strange, his name has come up a lot often these last days…Hope it's only my mind games. I had to put all this damn subject on the shelf. Riven was an important and beautiful part of my life. Sure, our relationship wasn't as sweet as Helia and Flora's nor steady as Bloom and Sky, but we did _love _each other and we expressed our feelings in our own way.

It was…. _unique?_ And it's **over**, though I believe it didn't end in a cold or painful way. He cared/**cares** about me, I know that. He left to become a better guy and letting me go for someone better to walk in was the most admiring thing he'd done for me. I guess some people are meant to fall in love with each other…but not meant to be together. But, like I said, we didn't end with grudge nor hate. We wished a good life for both and we'll always have a great affection for each other. The memories will always remain and whenever I'll remember them, I'll smile and feel warmth in my heart, because he made me happy and he had brightened my world, even if it was for a while.

My thoughts were disturbed by the pitched voice of the fairy of the sun and the moon. She kept on "ooooooohing" about me and Andy and I only replied her with an eye roll. But I couldn't avoid smiling. This is good for me after all.

The wind brought up by the crystal sea kissed my cheeks as I sat on the warm sand that penetrated in my toes. My nose shrink as the salt tickled my nostrils. I took a deep breath and contemplated the view before me. I could see a prosperous future.

"Goodbye Riven"

**ღღღღ**

Small, but suitable.

The flat was bigger than our dorm in the quartet, but nothing flamboyant. The dark caramel room was filled up with boxes and weaponing equipment all over the floor. We had a small kitchen, two bedrooms and a bathroom. One bathroom. Someone up there must hate me.

"Catch" a pair of keys landed briskly on my hand.

"The woman said that we'd only get two pairs of keys, so…"

"Were you expecting more?"

"No, but in case of loss I thought that one more could be handy. We wouldn't be asking for each other's' key"

I shook my head and smirked: "Only you'd be dumb enough to lose a key"

"As If you were that careful" He rolled his eyes.

"More than you for sure, Luc" I put my arms behind my back.

"Ugh, I thought we were on good terms"

"And we're, but that doesn't stop me from messing with you"

He scoffed and sniggered: "Whatever bro"

"Good" I went to the balcony of our apartment and rested my arms on the rail.

_So here we are uh? Earth_. I still remember like it was yesterday when the specialists and I had to escort discreetly the little pixies to fight against Ogron and his wizards. It was a hectic yea: I had to live among humans and their primitiveness, I worked on a lousy and annoying bar, I met that guitarist bastard, what was his name again? Oh yeah, Andy and this Jason stupid queen that could make my hair spike without a touch of gel on it. I had lost my best bud, Nabu.

He was an extraordinary guy. In spite of being the latest member of the gang, he always got along with everyone and helped them when they most needed. I felt like he was the only guy in the gang who could really get me. I know I can a hot-headed aggressive jerk, but that's kinda part of my nature and he understood that and did his best to "cool me off". His death crashed me. I had lost a brother. When I saw how broke Layla was, my heart tightened. They had so many hopes and so many plans for each other… Watching their case panicked me. I panicked because I was afraid that the same thing would happen to me and to my Musa…

_No. She's not **yours** anymore. You let her go remember?_

"You okay there, Riven?"

"Yup" I rubbed my face: "Just tired from the trip I guess…I'm going for a walk"

"Okay…you tell me you're tired then you want to give a little stroll to recov-"

"I've got to study the area around us. Those were Salvatore's orders"

"I don't remember him saying that,, but isn't it better if you do it tomorrow? I mean I could even go with ya"

"No need, Luc. I told him I could take it" I grabbed by jacket and walked out the door.

* * *

**_Yellow_ guys! I'm sorry if there was almost no Riven in this chapter but there'll be more of him in the next one for sure!**

**I'm really thankful and happy with your reviews. Thank you "Nika" ,"wildlife1103" and "guest" for starting to read the story and thank you too previous readers 3. Personally, I'm not satisfied with this, I feel like I messed up with the characters personality and that's what I feared most :S so I'm kinda insecure with it. Tell me what you think about it**

**Thank you so much for sticking with this even if it's quite crappy.**

**-AladdinJasmine100**

**P.S-Guest, I did update but initially there was gonna be no riven in this chapter til I changed my mind and added him a bit, thanks for your attention though!**


	5. Author's note

**Hey guys! I promised myself that I wouldn't make these author note chapters but I really wanted you guys to know that I didn't give up on the story, I've been actually reaaaaaaaaaally busy with school, it's eating me up both physically and mentally. But I'm also telling ya that I'm definitely going to update this wednesday! And the upcoming week :) I'm truly sorry for my absence, 0NE MONTH WITHOUT UPDATING! -_-**

**I'd like to thank "**Adanethel"**for your comment, you have no idea of how happy your review made me, I actually find my story quite trashy but thank you so much for your kind words and patience! **

**"**nika" **thank you so much for your encouragement! :) **

"HopfullyWatching" **The winx are still dating the specialists, I've actually never had that in mind, I created those characters out of thin air xD but we'll see how this goes, but no, the winx aren't single (except Musa)**

"wildlife1103" **It comes up wednesday :D**

"Hicstrid forever and always" **Thank you so much! I'm so happy you think that 3**

"Lola" **Thank you, it means a lot ;)**

**Thank you all for staying with the story and for reviewing, it's great to know that this is kinda worthy... **

**Oh! I don't know if you guys have seen it, but the season 7 trailer came up and I'm quite disapointed with butterflix and the whole animal theme thing, so I'm going to keep Bloomix, the humans don't know the winx are the winx LOL if this makes sense...I'm keeping old characters and things from old seasons and dot dot dot, so I'm basically not going to use the ideas of season seven's plot.**

**Thanks for being so loyal to me, Please review and enjoy. **

**See ya wednesday ;),**

**-AladdinJasmine100**


	6. Chapter 5

"NO, NO, NO! I told you that I wanted _Carmine_, Not _Aurbun_!

"Ugh Stella get over it, they're both red!"

"You have no aesthetic sense do you Layla?" The chocolate skinned fairy rolled her crystalline eyes.

"Stella, you don't have to worry so much about details" Flora smiled sweetly

"Yeah, plus, everything will be dark so no one will notice if the curtains are _Carmine_ or _Autumn_" Bloom stated.

"_AUBURN_!"

"It's still red"

"UHHHHHH! Oh great Dragon what have you set me up with?!" Giggles echoed through the future night club.

"Musa we gotta call Jason to thank him, he did an incredible work" My dear roommate stated.

"I know, I don't think we could've made it without him"

After we left the Frutti Music Bar, I decided to call Jason to let him know about our "return" and our upcoming plans. He immediately offered to deal with sponsors, propaganda, he invited a few bands for the opening night…basically he was like our business "fairy godmother" , not like Eldora, MAN I don't know how Magix social security lets her out there, I mean, that lady was nuts! Faragonda has more sense in a pinky than Eldora posses in her whole body! …One of our last year's weird missions.

I shook my head at the memory and sniggered

"But you're right we really gotta call Jason"

"Why call when I'm here?" A tall blond man entered.

"Jason!"

"How are you girls?" We all smiled as a response.

"Daddy…" Then my eyes went to Jason's legs, there was tiny figure behind them. A girl, no older than three, with green eyes, little golden locks and red crimson cheeks was hiding her petite face, trying to conceal her shyness.

"And who do we have here?" I asked approaching Jason's figure. I crouched until I was as the same high as her and offered her a warming grin.

"This is Alice, believe me, she's not usually this _shy_"

The little girl pressed her face harder in her dad's tights.

"Hey Alice, I'm Musa and these are my friends the _Winx_."

"I-I know, and you are the pretty blue hair girl who sings nice" She almost whispered.

"Alice loves your voice, Musa, she never gets to sleep without listening to one of your songs"

"Is that so?" My eyes landed back to the little girl as I started to caress her shiny curls: "Well you have to sing with me one day, okay?" Alice smiled brightly and nodded. I stood up and brought back our previous topic"

"We are truly grateful Jason, If it wasn't for you this whole thing wouldn't have made this far"

"Come on, Musa, it's always a pleasure to make business with you girls, I'm really glad you're back. "

"So are we" I smiled softly. He gave one last look at the main room: there were glass tables spread all over the room with upholstered white sofas, a large square pattern dance floor filled with lights with the most vivid colors with a big crystal chandelier hanged above it, a creamy balcon with fluorescent green lights fading in and out through the trans lucid liquids paired up in a shelf and white modern chairs matching the table where the source of all madness would be delivered and paid for. And for last but not least, there was this huge stage where we'd soon perform from now on. It was classic but not intimidating. I loved it.

"This place is indeed stunning girls, I have a feeling that this is going to be a major success" We all exchanged exciting glances.

"Daddy, mommy is waiting!"

_Mommy._

The words formed by the little child's lips brought me the chills but a flushed also emerged. This wasn't brought by the painful memory of my mom, Dragon no, joyful memory. I have promised her that I'd recall her figure in my happiest days and keep at the heart her smiling face. It wouldn't feel fair to remember those you love most, dead or gone, in the saddest moments, because that wasn't their role in your life, they didn't sadden you, otherwise, they made you brighter and gleeful. And I bet that's how they want you to feel.

But nop, I wasn't all reddish and nervous because of her being Alice's mom. But for being Jason's _wife_. I have no remained feelings for Jason, that was the dumbest prank by heart played at me. I was mad, confused and hurt and Jason offered me his hand, but I suddenly wanted the whole arm. It's not like I was madly in love with him, it was a _crush_? Like I said I was very vulnerable at the time and I took Jason's actions farther from what they meant. I found in him so many things that I wanted Riven to be: Loving, caring, and thoughtful. I wasn't thinking very clearly. I just took the thing in the wrong way. And still today I feel ashamed of that. I just hope that he has never spoken a word with his wife about it…

"I know, I know hon. I guess that's my cue"

"Bye Jason, Bye Alice" We all said in unison.

"Ah, and Musa?

"Yes?"

"We gotta bring you from the ashes" He winked.

**ღღღღ**

It has been a week since we arrived and we haven't got a thing about the witchcraft practitioners and General Salvatore has already bugged us about it. It's not like it's our fault, I contacted the quartet and asked them to set us in a meeting with the wizards so that we can identify the source of the dark magic.

Sometimes I hate to live in this whole magic universe thing…

I found myself on my usual morning jog and I always, oddly, end up in the same place: Gardenia park. It has nothing to do with the dragging attention thing, it's because…because of _her_.

**Flashback:**

_"What about us? I'm really gonna miss you, Musa"_

_She quit on the severe face and gave me one of those heart melting smiles. She approached me as we started to walk through the green park._

_"You know, Riven, I feel like I'm starting to trust you again and…and I like it-"_

_I cut her as I stopped and rested my hand on her curvy shoulders: "I'm glad to hear that and, ugh, I know I make a lots of mistakes but…" I turned her over to face her beautiful face: "You know life can be fragile and you have to cherish people and-" This time I get cut by her skinny fingers and suddenly I feel her soft lips brushing mine sweetly, as If words weren't needed to express what she felt during these 2 months. I was almost letting myself go through the kiss, I really missed that and it felt so good, so…it was meant to be! How the heck can I explain…It's like her lips where only made to be connected with mine and her heart to pulse at the same rhythm as mine. We created this...Music! Yeah that's it, an inaudible melody that we both composed and only us could hear. Damn if Nabu was here he'd laugh his butt off at me._

_Nabu._

_That's when I parted so that I could proceed with my previous thoughts. I wanted to talk about Nabu and Layla. What they've been through…Dragon, it was unbearable. I just couldn't avoid putting myself in Layla's shoes. She and Nabu were, in my opinion, the couple with more sense in the gang. I ain't gonna say that they were the ones more in love, Heck I loved Musa with all my nasty, poor soul. But they were an example to follow: I've ever seen Nabu jealous, unlike me, who jumps up at the first one landed eyes on **my** fairy! He respected Layla, he gave her space when she needed it, he had always supported her and, most importantly, loved her. Sometimes I recall our late night chit chats about girls, whenever he talked about her there was this sparkle in his eyes, his mouth smiled almost as if automatically and you could hear that each word he said he really meant it. They were an admiring couple. Were. It breaks me up to know that my best pal is now **gone**. It hurt just to think about him. But what hurt the most was thinking about Layla._

_That's what I wanted Musa to know, that what Layla and Nabu went through was the most horrifying thing I've ever sensed. If that happened to me and Musa…Shit I-I just couldn't bring myself up to even imagine it. These months made me realize how serious and how…substantial our relationship was. _

_I love Musa, I do love **he**r. I don't think there would be other girl in this universe that would care or understand me as much as she does. No one has really accepted me, Nabu did of course, but, "lovingly". Musa did not only move with my most craving, sexual, physical instincts but she has reached a point where she can almost move with my mind, my emotions, somehow she could overcome so easily through my thick stoned heart. _

_She became part of me._

_"What happened to Nabu and Layla…" Water was now flowing through her big blue orbs. _

_"You have to cherish people, I hear you"_

_This time I was the one who started a kiss, I wanted her to know that I'd never wanted us to fight again (impossible? kinda), I never wanted to lose her trust again, her touch, her love.. **Her**._

_I rested my forehead in hers as I caressed her cheeks to whisk some of the tears away._

_"I love you, Musa" _

**End of** **Flashback**

I breathed deeply, sweat was tracing my sharpen chin, my heart was beating fast and my lungs were afflicted, but not from the race…from her. The effect she has on me even with her absence.

"Hey Riven!"

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

Anyone but him, PLEASE, ANYONE BUT HIM!

I turned around and I cursed my bad luck silently.

"Oh, h-hey Mr. Queen" I rubbed my neck awkwardly.

_" ? What the fuck? When did I come up with this?!"_

"Oh please, call me Jason"

_"Yeah, like I asked to go on first name basis with you"_

"Riiiight, Jason"

"Daddy! Mommy is going to buy me ice cream!"

_"Daddy? Mommy? This guy is…Married?!"_

"That's great hun, look this is Riven. Musa's boyfriend"

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"The pretty girl with the blue hair we saw today?"

Silence filled my ears, I could only hear a dagger slicing smoothly and slowly my heart muscle.

She is here?! She's on Earth?!

"She is going to sing with me someday, she promised me!" the girl chuckled.

"Riven you okay, you seem pale, you need some sugar from all the jog?"

"No, no. Actually Mr.Q- _Jason_! Musa and I aren't together anymore"

"Oh"

_Oh..._

"Yeah, but we-we're friends, good terms and all"

"Well I'm glad to hear that, you were a major part of her, she needed you so much to succeed on her career you know? I bet she still does" He smiled.

I didn't answer.

"Oh by the way, I'm sure that Musa has already mentioned to you, but anyways it's always good to have someone to spread the word" He handed me a small poster whose words:"BIG OPENING OF MAGIC NIGHTS THIS FRIDAY, DON'T MISS IT!" Were _popping _out of it. _"They were opening a club? Here on Gardenia? During the night? Alchool, people and that stuff?!"_

"You can give these to your friends and so on" _"Who does he think I am a girl scout?"_

"DADDY I WANT ICE CREAM!"

"I'm coming Alice! Well Riven see you Friday!" His started to walk away and I stood frozen in the same place.

I didn't realize how tense I was until I saw the flat poster all smashed up in my fist. I opened it once again.

She is here.

Should I go see her? Just to check how she is going? We were friends after all.

**No**, Riven. You _know_ what you want and what you'd do.

I wasn't ready for it, I left for _her_ best and I wasn't giving up all the effort I put on my career. If I'd see her now, I'd destroy all the path that I built. And the one she has probably built as well. Damn. What If she's with someone right now? How serious can they be? It was exactly these type of questions I wanted to dodge. Luc was right, isn't good for me.

I launched the poster to the closest bin and I continued the morning exercise that I **so** needed.

* * *

**Phew, chapter 5 everybody! I'm sorry once again for not updating, for my mushy scenes, my errors and above all, my nonsense . **

**Thanks for staying with this and for reviewing and welcome new readers to this crazy journey!**

**Please review ^_^**

**See you soon,**

**-AladdinJasmine100**


	7. Chapter 6

It was a quiet Thursday night, we were really exhausted with all this week work so we decided to take the rest of the day to chill out. I was in my bed humming to the tunes and feeling as the rhythm vibrated each cell of my being.

**_(Carolina Deslandes ft Agir-Mountains(song) _**

The music suddenly stopped to warn me that I was receiving a call:

"Hello?"

"_Hey Musa, it's me, Andy_"

"Oh hey Andy! What's up?"

"_Well I was calling just confirm the plans for tomorrow night and_-"

"SHIT!" I slapped my forehead hard and I curse numerous times

"_You forgot it didn't you?_" Pain was hearable on his voice.

"No! I mean, yes, but, ugh, I'm so sorry Andy, I just have completely forgotten that the opening night was also tomorrow night…but I'll make it up to you, Saturday at the same hour, I promise!"

"_Hmm okay, just don't leave me hanged up, kay_?"

"Oh yeah,sure, sorry Andy. See you Saturday!"

"_Bye Musa, See ya_"

I hung up and I let out a very audible sigh.

"Is everything alright?"

"Hmm, Oh hey Tec, yup, just peachy" I landed my back on the comfy mattress.

"I don't think people give _UGHHHHHHHHHSS _when they're fine" She chuckled.

I smiled as well at her comment and crawled towards her. I rest my head at her tights as she begins to stroke my long hair.

I know that we, the winx club, love each other equally and that we all have the same space in everyone's heart, but let's face it, each of us has their confident, their best friend, if you can put that way… Mine was Tecna.

We have started as roomates in our freshman year, we were both tomboys with difficulties when it came to express our emotions and we usually had the same perspective of things towards life. From that year on we started to bond more and we realize how much we were alike. Sure we barely or never have those typical best friends habits such as shopping or big chit chats, but we understood each other and we knew when it was convenient to have a talk or not, whether we should or not bring up our emotions... I think that we can only open up to one another.

Tecna, despite being a little bit inexperienced with feelings,she has always tried to support my musical career, and to help me through tough sitchs, mainly in during the last time we were here in Gardenia, and I'm glad there was this misunderstood between us last year, it just made us stronger and more mature to deal with future events and she tried to show me all through the rest of the season that she was there for me whenever I needed: when Ie wanted to defeat the Trix with the anthem, she helped me to put things up.

We're not much into "deep conversations" all the time but we just love each other's company and we accept each other for who we are and moments like these were meant to be cherished.

"Andy called…"

"Was it about your date?"

"Yup, and since I set up the date for tomorrow I canceled at the last minute" My hands covered my face in frustration. Tecna just took them away gently:

"You don't have to go you know?" She said while she was still combing my locks, but her tone was serious.

"I _want_ to."

"Doesn't seem like it" she frowned not taking her eyes away from my hair. I stood up and stared at her:

"Look, Tecna, I 'm a grown woman, I know how to make my decisions and what I want"

"Musa, you know that's not what I meant" She replied calmly: "It's just, there's no need to rush things up?"

"What do you mean with rush things up? You think that I still need time to overcome _him_?! To forget _him_?! Cuz I have already done it Tecna, I did!" I roared "And just so-"

"WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME?" She yelled. Tecna **never** yelled.

She let out a breath and stared at me:" Musa, what I meant was that if you're still not comfortable to date anyone, there's no need to rush, I never said you haven't moved on from _him. _"

I just stood speechless at her. _Way to go Musa, always jumping into conclusions!_

Tecna read the shock of my face and hugged me and whispered:

"It's okay to talk about _Riven_, Musa"

My eyes went wide at the pronunciation of that name. I hugged back and smiled in her ear:

"I know, Tec. Thanks, but…I really have moved on" She nodded yet something tells me that she wasn't fully convinced and, deep down, neither was I.

No, I AM right. I won't let my guard down. I've already said goodbye to him and I'll keep it that way.

"Well let's get some rest? Tomorrow's a biiiiiig day" I grinned.

"Yup" Tecna yawned and kissed the top of my head: "Night, Muse. You've always got me okay?"

_You've always got me, Musa._

"…okay"

**ღღღღ**

"Welcome, please sit" The sorcerous followed Salvatore's orders.

"I'm glad you could make it. We've been with a few…problems"

"I thought you were the best warriors of the Magical Dimension" Their master spoke.

"And I thought you were powerful enough to do the dirty work"

"RIVEN!" I rolled my eyes. The powerful being stood up and walked towards me, his face was close to mine and his eyes were like daggers at me: "You better learn to be quiet, boy" He spat.

_And you gotta learn how to brush your teeth…_

He turned around and took his seat back.

"I'm truly sorry for my apprentice's words, it's part of his nature"

"Well he won't succeed if he doesn't control his boldness" Pff, Ass. I've made this far haven't I?

"Proceeding, it has been two weeks and we haven't caught a sign of the practitioners yet. Is there any way you can locate them?" The master rubbed his skeletal fingers on his chin.

"I believe we can do that" He pressed his hands hard and mumbled some magical words to them as a bright magenta dust filled the air and surrounded him. He inhaled it deeply and his eyes had no longer those cold dark iris.

A few seconds have passed when he got back to himself, if you can say that, and looked at us satisfied:

"In two nights, a full moon will illuminate Gardenia, in an old hovel downtown the city a meeting will occur, a lot of dark magic will be involved and some special hosts will make their entrances" With this he evaporated from the room.

"This was it? Are you serious?"

"Well he gave us the location and the time"

"Thanks for warning me, Santi!"

"That's it Riven, I won't allow more of your insolence, you are dismissed"

"But-"

"LEAVE"~

"Fine" I abandon the room and I close the door with such brutal force that a few splinters of wood came out.

I was walking out of the headquarters to the spaceship when I heard a few footsteps behind me.

"Not now, Luc"

"Gee how can you do that?"

"Despite of what Mr. Mabo jambo said I've been well trained"

"I know. That guy was a bastard. I just know what will cheer you up" He grinned all proudly.

"What?" I frowned. He took a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Tomorrow night there's this new bar grand opening, we should DEFINITELY go!"

"I'll pass"

"Oh come on, Riven. You need to chillax man, it's not all about training…"

"Each person decides where their priorities stand" I remarked coldly.

"Now please don't mention it again, you go if you want"

"You're letting me down, Riven"

"For not going to some stupid party?"

"No, we promised we'd be on good terms. Come on dude, we used to have a blast together! Don't you miss it?"

"Luc…"I sighed "Look I'm on good terms with ya, really. I'm just, not in the mood for it okay, besides, I don't think Salvatore would let me "have a blast" right now…Maybe next time okay?"

He growled in defeat:"Fine, but next time, you'll get the biggest headache of your life!"

"Sure, sure" I laughed.

**ღღღღ**

I don't know what illuminated the city the most, the moon or the lights spreading from the club. The big night has finally arrived. People came from everywhere, there were reporters, photographers, bunch of celebrities that I have no clue of who they are. Basically it was literally F-U-L-L.

Drinks circulated all over the room, the music was loud enough to make the ground bouncing, just the way I like it. The dance floor was pretty animated, it surprised me of how people here didn't get a bit intimidated. I guess humans do know how to have some fun.

I kinda felt bad for Jason, the journalists were eating him alive and he barely could take a sip from his Martini.

"Musa you're up in 5" My assistant got in the backstage

"Thanks, Carla"

"Heeeeeeeeeeey Mussaaaaaa!"

"Heeeeeeeeeeeey Stelaaaaaa" I mocked.

"No funny, I just came by to wish you good luck"

"Why is that?" You'll perform with me next"

"I AM?!"

"Uh, yes Stel, remember we agreed that the winx club band would perform one song on opening night…"

"Oh Dragon, I DIDN'T REHEARSE!" She started to jump like a three year old

"Calm down, blondie. You'll do great. Just…improvise?"

"Improvise?"

"Yeah like you did on that Hallloween fashion show of yours? Trust me, it will be fine"

"Own thanks Musa! This was too much to assimilate"

"Yeah, yeah now let me go, I have to get on stage"

"Opps, sorry"

My named echoed all over the stage, applauses could be heard even with my absence. I wasn't nervous to perform, come on, since that concert at red fountain nothing could be worse.

"Hey everybody! Are you guys enjoying the night?" I head my micro to the croud.

"Happy to hear that. I'm going to perform _Elastic Heart_, have a great time!"

_And another one bites the dust_

_Oh why can I not conquer **love**?_

_And I might have thought that we were one_

_Wanted to fight this war without weapons_

_And I wanted it, I wanted it bad_

_But there were so many red flags_

_Now another one bites the dust_

_Yeah, let's be clear, I'll trust no one_

_You did not break me_

_I'm still fighting for peace_

_Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,_

_But your blade - it might be too sharp_

_I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard,_

_Yeah, I may snap and I move fast_

_But you won't see me fall apart_

_'Cause I've got an elastic heart_

_…_

When I ended the song everything went wild. Cheers and applauses were directed to _me_. It has always been a wonderful feeling to share my voice and my music with the world. It made feel accomplished. Dragon, I missed this.

I didn't get the time to thank cuz suddenly the winx came up on the stage and another song was being played.

**_(Winx-Noi e la musica remix)_**

"Thank you! Thank you! Have a good night"

After our performance, we headed to the backstage when then, to our surprise, came out five very well-known figures.

"Knock knock, are there any guardian fairies in the house?"

"SNOCKUMS!" The princess of Solaria flew to her boyfriend's arms:"I can't believe you're here!"

"Hey Bloom"Sky planted a sweet kiss on her head.

"Hey you" She hugged him.

"How's my beautiful fairy?"

"Fine now" Flora blushed.

"Hey Nex"(1)

"Hey Layla" He awkwardly rubbed her arm.

"Hey Tecna"

"Timmy" Tec gave him a soft kiss "We didn't expect you"

"Well we decided to stop by and surprise you!" Brandon stated.

_Well, you sure did._

All this mushy environment was making me uncomfortable, I couldn't help but get nervous. I knew that as soon as they got lucid from their beloved ones presence they'd start with questions and the counseling thing.

"I'm going to have a drink, I'll see you guys later"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Flo" my mouth revealed a fake smile.

"Have fun"

_Wooo oh!_

As I tried to reach the bar, I was always bumping into fans or reporters. I suddenly wished this night to end soon.

"Hey hottie"

_Yup, to definitely end soon._

I took a sip of my dark vodka, the liquid burn down my throat giving me a warm feeling in the stomach.

"Buzz off, peacock" I said calmly as I drank another shot.

"You handle it well, not bad for a pixie like yourself"

I clenched my fists and digged my blood red nails into my skin.

"I don't think I've made myself clear" I say as I place the small glass at the table.

"Well, why won't you be more_ precise_?" He asked as he held my hands and started to stroke them.

I gave him a sweet smile: "You're right I will"

SPLASH

Wine was draining through his face wetting his cream shirt.

"Got it sweet cheeks?" I leave him standing there soaked and pissed. I could feel his eyes burning a hole in my back. He was asking for it anyways.

Men.

I go outside to get some fresh air and lean myself on the rear of the club. The cool night air screamed in my ears as I breathed it deeply to feel my tense muscles ceding. Suddenly, the fresh air was replaced by a warmer one impregnated with cologne.

Oh no.

"You know? I've never been treated like that…and I'm used to get what I want"He started to rub circles in my back.

"Let go of me"

He gripped my fists harder.

"QUIET, I'm the one who gives orders here!" He grabbed my cheeks harshly leaving red spots on them and started to trail kisses on my neck.

"STOP IT, STOP IT!"

"SHUT UP! He roared and pushed me against the wall. I fell on my knees as tears were flowing down my face.

"LET. HER .GO"

My heart froze at those words. I've never thought I'd hear that voice again.

* * *

**TUM TUM TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM! Xp**

**Incredible, I just came out of an English exam to come home and write more in English, YAY x) **

**I'll try to update weekly, since school's almost ending but I won't promise anything. When Summer arrives there will be plenty of time to write. **

**God am I glad that I could write this, I feel so damn sick! -_-' I just hope you liked this chapter.**

**(1) The LaylaxNex it's quite confusing to me, I still don't know what on Earth I'm going to do with them...I've never liked Nex nor Roy, Nabu will always be the one for Layla.../3**

**I thought "Elastic Heart" from Sia would give a good MusaxRiven song :3**

**You gotta listen the other 2 songs that I suggested, the first one is sung by portuguese artists, that's why it isn't so much known but it's is beautiful and it is in English! ^^**

**"Noi e la musica remix" Would also give a really cool disco song!**

**Have a great week! Please review!**

**-AladdinJasmine100**


	8. Chapter 7

"Well besides from an idiot, you're also deaf. Let her go!"

The imprudent human held back a sardonic laugh. He bent down and only pressed his grip harder on her.

"And who are you? Her boyfriend?"

I felt a knot in my stomach

"Does that give you the right to treat her like an object?" His smirk widened at my statement.

"From your answer I can tell you're in the same position as myself".

"No. I'm not disgusting like yourself"

Fury flowed from his eyes.

"Too bad…" He said calmly yet provocatively "At least we know who's gonna end up with this little slut"

ZAP

The punch had caught him off guard and he cursed himself. The flimsy figure jumps on me, trying, pathetically, to put a black eye on me. I swung another punch towards his face, but this time he blocks it and pushed my scruff against the crunky floor and cut with pieces of his empty bottle my forehead. The blood boiled in my veins and I could it since I felt it ooze freely down my forehead. This creature didn't know who he was messing with.

I can see through my peripheral vision the beautiful fairy clenching in fear and shock and that only brings me to reality to stop with this mess…okay, that and a cracking sound coming from his nose.

"Fuck!" He covers his face in pain and his bloodshot eyes stood at me fiercely.

"Lucky chance, bastard" He murmured and ran to the other side of the street.

My heavy breathing was the only sound in the tense atmosphere. I look at her and blood was no longer in her face, which increased the light color of her skin.

I start to sleek my crumpled leather jacket:

"That was some son-of"

"Why are you here?" She asked almost in a whisper not taking her eyes from the ground.

"A _thank you_ would be nice"

"Why are you here?!" This time she pronounced louder.

My mind was in a trap, I couldn't find words. I just stood at her sapphire eyes trying to read what was going through her.

_Shock. Fear. Anger. Relief? _

I took a few steps forward with my head laid down and put my hands in the jean pockets. I found the courage to look at her once again, but this time I could feel her smell, see the bruises on her cheek, spot the delicious meat of her mouth. Her immaculate beauty.

"Hello Musa"

**ღღღღ**

If this was some kind of prank I wanted it to end NOW.

"Hello Musa"

My heart threatened to burst. His lips formed my name almost as If it was natural, I could feel already pricks in my eyes, but I resisted the tears. I had to be stronger in front of him. I had to show him that his absence didn't affect me in a rapturous way.

But it did.

"I don't like to repeat myself, Riven…" His face dimmed at my persistence. I know that I seemed cold, but he wasn't being fair.

**All this** wasn't fair.

Just when I decided to finally move on from him he suddenly shows up and not in any ordinary circumstance but at a rescuing one? I better have a throne up there…

"You didn't change a thing" He sniggered. _Why the fuck wasn't he answering the damn question?!_

"I can tell the same about yourself. That temper of yours…" I smile devilishly.

He gave me one of his malicious looks which made my legs go jelly.

"That's what has always kept me up and that's one of the things you were marveled of me"

I rolled my eyes. Apparently his boldness hasn't changed either. I noticed that I flushed. I don't know if it was from the naturalness of his words or the fact that it was _partly_ true.

"Why are you here, Riven?" This time I'm calmer and pleaded with my eyes for an answer.

"I-I, ugh, it's complicated"

_Complicated?_ What did he forget how to talk?

"I'm not Tecna, but I'm able to try to decipher it" He tried to conceal a grin. He approached a little more and lowered his tone:

"I got in the Magix Army" Besides his serious tone I could see the excitement and pride on his amethyst orbs.

So… he did it.

For some selfish reason I just couldn't feel happy for him. I know he needed this and that I gave him my support, but my injured heart spoke louder. I was never 100% fine with his decision.

"Oh, that's great"

**ღღღღ**

"I got in the Magix Army"

"Oh, that's great" Her face said otherwise.

"Yeah" My short answer just increased the silence between us.

"I came on a mission" I let out.

She frowned with curiosity and crossed her arms:" What is it about?"

I can't just tell her…Can I?

Nah, she'd probably tell her pixie friends and we'd be completely exposed. Our efficiency would be put at risk and Salvatore'd kill me for slipping confidential information to girls. But then again, she's not Stella.

She's Musa.

"Oh nothing much, just protecting Magix and saving our dimension" Short and simple.

"Doesn't seem like something you wouldn't do at Red Fountain"

ღღღღ

Shock. He was shocked.

I was also surprised with my own words and I immediately regretted them.

"What is that supposed to mean?" His tone deepened.

"N-nothing" I avoid his hurt and angered expression.

"Don't play with me, Musa. I know _exactly_ what you meant"

"Hmm oh yeah? Then why did you ask?" I asked with an ironic laugh.

"I just can't believe you…" He looks up and grins incredulous

"What? Did you expect that the first thing I'd do when you'd came back was hug you and I'd be all smiley? That I was radiant with your departure? In case you didn't notice, Riven. You left ME!" I spat bitterly.

"I **NEVER** did such thing!" He points his finger reproachfully.

I shook my head smiling: "You have never put yourself on my shoes, have you?"

He approaches dangerously

"_I_n case you didn't notice"_,_ I also _left you_ for **you**"

"Oh forgive me for not noticing your attentiveness" I pressed my hand on my chest emphasizing my sarcasm.

"You think I left for selfish reasons don't you?" He didn't ask it, it's like he almost affirmed it.

"You think it was easy to me to see you losing one of your most estimated things and not being capable to avoid it? To protect you?"

He deep breathed as if he was trying to tell himself to calm down.

"There was nothing I worshipped most than you, Musa. Believe me, when I walked out of that school I only had in mind the goal to become a better hero to myself and that means to become a better guy as well, and we both know who instilled that idea. You made me a better man, Musa, I do recognize that. I just didn't deserve you"

There was this hard knot in my throat that seemed it cut my vocal chords.

"I just didn't get it" I exclaimed angered: "I thought we were getting along great and then all you ever was toss around your boomerang as if it was the only thing you cared about!"

"I had my reasons..."

"Well you also had a girlfriend"

Silence impregnanted the air again.

"After that day in Lynphea I realized just how vulnerable you were without your Sirenix. So I promised myself I would keep you safe ever since, but I let myself go by the thirst of competitiveness ... I wanted to be the best, still I want to, but stupidly forgot the reason that led me to train that hard and also letting myself get consumed by my career, giving up my time with you and at the same time ruining my boyfriend "role".

He took a few steps forward and I try to stay back but I couldn't since I was against the wall.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Musa" He started to caress his fingers in my cheeks.

"There wasn't a single day where I wouldn't think the pain I caused you, all the mistakes I've made and how of an ass I was for not noticing earlier the only thing I needed to bring me up to the light was you."

In all his life, the grumpy specialist has always been on his own. Alone in the streets, deprived of a maternal figure to give him the strength, the support and the love that has been unknown during most of his life.

I learnt to understand him, to accept him. But I never learnt to love him, cuz that happened unexpectedly.

He opened to me and brought me up to his dark world. He exposed me a side that anyone but me could see.

"Riven…"

"I missed you Musa" His warm breath brushed against my face and one of his locks tickled my cheek. He leaned his head closer til our noses were brushing each other. I wanted to stop, but all his actions gave me a state of serenity that I haven't felt since the day I've got my voice back and my heart turned to pieces.

_It's is clear now that we're not meant to be together…_

I get back to reality and push Riven away astonished.

"I have someone else..." I blurt out.

He was perplexed and...**hurt**?

I hide my face and in embarrassment and in shame of my weakness. I ran to the club in order to get away from him, hoping that I could wake up from some sort of dream.

Or nightmare.

I don't look back, I'm too focused on my feet, afraid to look up and fall for that man again.

* * *

**Musa must've been like "I don't need protection, I need affection" B|**

**Small chapter, yet bigggggg when it comes to interaction!**

**BTW she wasn't particularly lying...Musa was seeing Andy, but poor girl , too many emotions for a night!**

**So glad I have new readers :) Thank you all so much for your wonderful motivation and support! **

**Thank you so much for reviewing guys! It makes my day**

**See ya next time,**

**AladdinJasmine100**


	9. Chapter 8

People kept bumping on me. My ears only captured the loud heartbeats of my cardiac muscle instead of the club's music. I don't look back, I'm too focused on my feet, afraid to look up and see _him._

For so many years I've judged my father's actions when we lost mom, namely his cut with music and alcoholism…but today I let myself down to his standers…

"Three shots of tequila, please, and keep on filling… I'm just starting to make myself comfortable"

**ღღღღ**

"What was I thinking?!" I yelled as I pressed my fist against the wall

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!

I just messed it all up…I should've just stayed at the apartment and listened to what Luc said, plus, she said she had "someone else".

I guess she really has moved on from me. Can't blame her though, I never asked her to wait for me…but this fast? Okay it has been what, two years? It seems a reasonable time to stay on your own. Or not.

"Agggh" I formed a light cloud in the cold night air while I exhaled all the rage within me.

I turned my back to the big building heading back to my current "home", hoping that I didn't ruin her new life, a life where I was no longer in it, where a perfect guy would make her laugh, brush her tears, cuddle with her, play for her…love her.

"Who did you end up with, Muse?"

**ღღღღ**

I could sense a headache coming, my head was throbbing thanks to all the clear liquid that circulated on my blood vessels. As a fairy, I'm a little bit more sensible to it, all the magic which flows in me can cause great internal combustions by mixing with alcohol, bringing me in a drunk state sooner than what's common.

Which I've basically just reached.

My bangs were glued to my forehead and my hair was spread all over my face cuz of the tears and my nails had pierced angrily my fists. The cold white bathroom tiles helped to decrease my body temperature, giving me a slight state of consciousness.

I didn't even brought myself to stay in one of the toilet cabins, I just sat right on the floor against a wall at the end of the division. I played circles on the ground with the half-filled bottle of red wine and brought some more of its sweetness to my lips, making them more vivid than ever.

I jumped at the crashing sound of the bathroom door. It took me a couple a seconds to assimilate who entered in my new cocoon.

A couple. They were tangled on each other's embrace, brushing their lips fiercely, well fuck the euphemisms, they were literally making out in my face. He placed her in the sink, unzipping her jacket without breaking the kiss. Disgusting.

I could feel the booze waving in my stomach as I knitted my brows.

"Hm HMMM" I coughed bluntly.

The couple froze wit my interference and just stared at my miserable figure. I let out a sardonic laugh and let my head fall backwards, echoing it.

"You're just so adorable" I said sarcastically. The teens looked at me in confusion.

"Especially you!" I pointed at the girl.

"You think that lovey-dovey is gonna be with you all the way? No matter how many fucking years you've dated?" I chuckled harder: "Just wait until that shitty bag leaves ya! That's right hun, he's a man, better get used to that horrendous specie that brings you to the so passionate land that insanes you and pleases you…until he dumps you!" I spat bitterly

"Just to _Find himself_"I rolled my eyes.

I approached the guy enough for him to feel my drunken breath.

"You're all the same… you just fish for a good bang and then we're nothing but DOLLS IN YOUR HANDS!" I grabbed the bottle and threw it to the floor making crystals of glass fly all over the place with a thin crashing sound.

**ღღღღ**** (warning: Tecna P.O.V)**

"I'm telling you! His face was redder than a tomato!" Sky finished his joke which I didn't even bother to listen. Musa's been gone for two hours now. I know she can get her own fun, but something just didn't feel right.

"You okay hun?" Timmy pressed a warm kiss in my cheek and put his arm around my petit form.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Musa…"

"I'm sure she's fiiiiiiiiiiiine!" A very cheery Stella mentioned: That girl could turn a whole convent into one hell of a party within secs! A guy here, a little drink there, a few moves…" She emphasized the _moves_ with a wink at the maroon haired specialist , no wonder why Musa run off.

"I'm sure she's great, Tecna" Flora placed her hand gently on my knee. _If only I could believe it_

"Guys?!" Carla just sprint to us.

"What's wrong, Carla?" Helia asked.

"Musa…she's..she..needs…help" she said wheezing.

Layla immediately got to her feet: WHERE is she?!"

**ღღღღ**

"GET OFF ME!" two large guys held my stiffly as I was about to kick the little _boyfriend's_ ass.

"Please stop her!" Her lover shouted. Come ONNNNNNNNNNN, I might be a drunken beast but my bark is worse than my bite!

"Musa!" A purplish haired girl was running towards me.

"Stay back, Tec. I already have these two pains in the ass here" They growled in response.

"You can release her, she's in our care now" I'M JUST DRUNK! NOT SOME PHSYCO!

We were in the backstage, Brandon and Nex carried me **unnecessarily **to it and now the girls were all over me. The thing that I wanted to avoid from them mostly was about to start: The questions. I guess all this is what I get from dating a bad boy…Karma's a bitch and so is Riven.

"What the hell was that?!" Brandon exploded.

His attitude didn't surprise me, I was like a little sister to him and seeing me so vulnerable and ruined truly breaks him. I love Brandon, I really do, but this is just what I don't need right now…

"Watch out with the yelling" I complained as I rubbed my sonic ears.

"Well you quite deserve it!" Layla spat.

I gave her a dirty look and Tecna took my hands:

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" She whispered hurt:" I know how hard all this has been for you, but this…" She waved at my pale face"…isn't healthy"

I massage my forehead countless times to dissolve the pain and the anxiety.

"Muse…we know that you hate to be alone and how Riven's absence has affected you, but there are other ways to solve problems…Your guy might be out there and you're just giving up on him by…degrading yourself"

He just sounded like he ate a whole unicorn and rainbows cereal bowl at breakfast. I. Was. So. Pissed, Right. Now.

"ENOUGH WITH THIS BULLSHIT!" I screamed

"You guys've been doing nothing but make me feel weak and awful! Do you think I'm dying for not having a date like you guys? That I think he was the only one on this dimension for me?! DO YOU THINK I'M THAT DESEPERATE?!"

Everyone went silent and so did I. My condition didn't let me process all the information so easily.

"I know you care about me and I also cherish you, but I'm old enough to decide what's best for me, so please stop putting your noses into my life and take care of YOURS."

With the little dignity that still remained, I grabbed my coat and left the club into the streets of Gardenia.

A few blocks away from the cumulus of disaster, I felt calmer and let the midnight breeze fresh the ruddiness of my cheeks. Although I felt a little bit more sober, that wasn't enough to keep me balance, so I started to stagger lot.

When it finally seemed like my face was about to meet the cement of the path, I felt a strong hand on my shoulder which prevented the fall.

"Are you alright, miss?" I lift my head slowly to meet a pair of beautiful caramel eyes. I gazed at him for a minute. He was a tall, light blonde, very well built and, not to mention, handsome man.

"Yes, thank you" I reply with a sincere tone.

"You seem tired, would you like me to take you home?"

I usually never think twice and refused instantly, but there was something about that guy that made me trust him. His eyes were honest and he just saved me a million dollar nose surgery bill.

"Sure" I grinned warmly and we started to walk towards his car:

"Hum you have a beautiful voice" He said shyly. I've only gave him monosyllables how come does he think my voice's beautiful?

"I mean, uh, I saw your performance" I flushed immediately.

"You mean you saw the _whole_ thing?"

"What _whole_ thing? I watched the entire performance and left, so, I guess you can count it as _whole_" He chuckled.

"I'm sorry, that's not what I meant" I replied embarrassed: "and thank you for the complement"

"Hey it's true. So I presume there was more than one show tonight, huh? "

"You have no idea…"

"I'm all ears" I stared at him surprised

"T-that's is…if you want to tell me, I mean, I, well, I'd like to help you" He smiled at me and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's okay, actually, I don't think different third voice will be an issue"

I related all the story to him: Me and Riven, the breakup, my friends bugging me, tonight…This was incredibly odd. An hour ago I was stating that I didn't want to touch the subject anymore nor hear any other advices and now I talking to a complete stranger, correction, a very sweet and handsome stranger and he seemed to be genuinely interested in hearing me. I felt weirdly comfortable with him, he just appeared to be that kind of person who you could easily talk to and cool to hang out with.

"I think you should do what **you **_want to do, you look like a very determinate and strong minded girl and, with all due respect, this doesn't concern your friends at all. I'm sure if they were under your skin their attitude would be the same as yours, so go ahead and make your own choices"_

"You know what? I will" I smiled brightly at him. I just found us in front of Love &amp; Pet apartment (1).

"Thank you so much for everything, you were really helpful" It was great to let it all out...

"I'm glad I could do something for you" I looked at his eyes one more time before opening the door of his car.

"Oh, we didn't properly introduce ourselves, I'm Musa" I giggled.

He smirked as well and fixed his eyes on mine

"I'm Lucas"

* * *

**Hello! Hello!**

**I'm sorry for updating at the end of the week, these next 2 weeks will be very hard for me so I'll try to update whenever I have the chance. It's 3:00 A.M right now so you better enjoy this chapter!**

**(1) The club is in a complete different building, the love &amp; pet shop is closed but the 2nd floor is where they live. I hope i'm not sounding confusing :s**

**I'd like to thank you once again for your amazing reviews!**

_SapphireBlue24_** I had that idea in mind but we'll just have to see how it goes...thanks for the suggestion though!**

_Yasmin_** Que querida! É tão bom ter gente do meu idioma a ler as minhas fics! Obrigada por tudo ^^**

_xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx_** thank you so much for your incredible support! :3**

_Adanathel_** I love your reviews, I can't get enough of good advices!**

**To all the guests thank you for being so nice and sweet! You made my week :D**

**A big shout out to my best friend **_Pantufa_** whose grandmother's resting now in heaven, I love you a lot honey, be strong!**

**Also I'd like to thank and dedicate this chapter to **_C__erezaProhibida_**, ****she's a wonderful writer and person! 3**

_Please stay_**(LOL) happy and safe!**

**See ya next week,**

**-AladdinJasmine100**


	10. Chapter 9

The tweeting sound of the fucking birds got me off of a deep slumber. The sun rays caressed my cheeks but they soon started to become a disturb to my vision. I got up from the bed and I suddenly slow down the process as I felt my head heavier than the rest of my body.

Hangover.

"How formidable!"

I lazily left the room and washed my pale face, trying to see if the horrible memories of the club whisked away as well.

It wasn't that successful.

I head downstairs to the kitchen in order to get something to fill my empty stomach that kept constantly expelling his his contents during the whole night.

"Morning girls"

"Morning Musa" They said in unison while I sat on the chair for breakfast

"Want some coffee sweetie?" I extend my cup as an answer and took some chocolate cookies from the jar.

The room suddenly fell silent, I could only hear their sipping sounds and my teeth crunching the food, well that and something else:

"I can hear you guys think…" I said casually and took a sip of my coffee.

They started to exchange some worried glances which only deepened the tense atmosphere

"Musa" Bloom dared to speak: "It's just…last night-"

"No, Bloom. Really, last night…" I sigh soundly" Last night didn't happen" I found myself spinning my cup in a significant speed.

"Well you gotta bring it up eventually…"

"There's nothing to speak about it, Stella!" I raised my tone.

I dropped brutally my bitten cookie to the plat which was now leaving me a bitter taste.

"Now, if you excuse me, I gotta get ready for the meeting, if you guys haven't forgotten, that Mrs.F set us" I lift from my seat and headed towards the bedroom: "Oh and just do you know, I have a date tonight, so everything's fine with me and my _so_ interesting love life!"

I sat on my bed and started to rub my forehead this time not from the damn hangover, but from all the nerves that my girls were causing me.

I landed my tired body in the mattress and began to recall the events of last night and I was actually smiling. In spite of all the messy[CJ1] moments occurred, the image of those golden eyes came back to my mind and the memory of his charming smile brought one into my lips.

"Lucas…"

**ღღღღ**

"Dude am I glad we aren't sharing the apartment with Santiago and Clark! They'd be probably bugging the crap out of us with their thing about 'dirt´ and ´neatness'. What a bunch of weirdos"

Luc's words were nothing but a buzz in my hears, I was more focused on stirring my dark coffee, which was already pretty much dissolved with the little bit of sweetness added.

"Riven, are you even listening?"

"No"

"What's wrong with you man?" I gave him a disdain look.

"Are we seriously getting back to the girl talk?" He rolled his eyes and placed his feet on the table increasing my mutters.

"Is it about last night?"

I froze.

Does he know what happened? Maybe he followed me or maybe he saw me when he went out for a cigarette…

"I understand you didn't want to go, but you'll see that we'll be partying together in no time"

_Phew_.

"Whatever Luc"

He composed himself and stared at me. I could see a certain…sparkle on them? What the fuck, I just sounded like my old pacifist guy!

"You won't believe what happened to me at the club" His voice revealed excitement and a slight arrogance.

"Oh please do tell!" I emphasized my sarcasm by putting my hands on my sharped cheek bones.

He grinned confidently: "I met this girl…"

"Same old, same new"

" 'Scuse me?"

"Hot chick, some shots, a bang, the end"

"Well it's not always like that" He crossed his arms offended. I shook my head and laughed incredulous.

"Whatever you say, Luc. I don't wanna hear any of your hunts" I got up from the table and grabbed my communicator.

"I'm telling you man, this girl is different and-"

"Your business, not mine." I interrupted quickly and annoyed.

Despite demonstrating my lack of interest, I couldn't avoid how oddly his eyes darkened and revealed a sly smile.

"Your words, bro…"

_Okaaay..._

I focused again on my gadget and dialed my partners' number:

"_Riven?_"

"Get your asses right here!" I roared at the apparatus.

"_But Salvatore's mentioned 10:00 a.m, It has barely past eight thirty_"

"Well, Clark, that's what distinguishes the amateurs from the pros. They have sent us here for a simple reason: . and for your info, those are the ones who do more than what is requested, which also includes being at the meeting point earlier than what's predicted. Got it?"

"I-"

"Good. You better be here in less than fifteen minutes" I hung up.

"Someone's touchy..."

"Don't push me Luc!" He chuckled and lifted his hands.

"Just kidding!"

**ღღღღ**

"_Hello girls_"

"Morning Mistress Faragonda"

_"How are your lives going so far out there?"_

_They couldn't be better!_

"Occupied and exhausting" Layla replied with a nervous grin.

_"I see…and how was your gran night opening?"_

"Super!" I replied way too enthusiastic.

The girls gave me perplexed looks. I know it seems weird that these words came from the drunken fairy who was the main cause of the party's culminate and muddle, but I had to give Mrs.F. the right impression. I didn't want to bring any of _my_ personal_ issues_, this just doesn't concern her nor interferes with the mission.

_"That's marvelous! Now, let's get down to business…"_

We anxiously approached a few inches more to Tecnas's computer.

"_I have been informed that there's going to happen a certain encounter which involves the famous porters of dark magic, I believe they have found a way to get into Nebulas' kingdom"_

"But I thought only positive magic could reach her lands"

_"I thought that too, Flora, but apparently due to the several imbalances with the Tree of Life, things have gotten more unstable in the realms"_

"This only means that the planets get more susceptible to the dark magic attacks" The sun fairy pinched the bridge of her nose.

_"Precisely, but right now our main priority is Earth. In the next full moon in the Coroa Cavern you'll stop them from going any further, understood? "_

"Yes, Mrs. Faragonda."

_"Excellent, we'll talk more detailedly tomorrow. See you soon Winx"_

_"_Goodbye_" _The computer shuts off.

"We're so messed up" Tecna sniggered sarcastically.

"Why is that, Tec?

"We gotta keep our feet firmly on the ground, Bloom. We've all come to the conclusion that Bloomix's worthless"

The ginger haired fairy was about to protest when she pondered on Tecna's words. Bloomix truly sucked, in fact, I felt that all the transformations after Enchantix were less and less powerful. If Enchantix was our last form, why on great Dragon's power did we have to earn all those crappy _gifts_?

"Isn't there a way to recover our Enchantix?" I blurt out.

"Hmm…we can always check on the book of fairies?"

"That's actually not a bad idea. I guess our Miss Solaria here really enjoyed the book" Layla stated amusingly.

"I'm more than just a pretty face!"

We tried to put an end to the loud laughs but we kept on failing miserably. I missed this. No awkwardness, no '_Don't do this, do that'_, '_We just care about you…' _Peace.

After a while we ended the comedy and start to search a way to get the transformation that has made us the brave young fairies we are.

**ღღღღ**

"Three days?"

_"You heard it right."_

"And what do you suggests we do 'til then?!"

_"I've scheduled practice sessions with the wizards"_

_Oh great, we're catching up the bibbidi bobbidi boo lesson!_

_"…and no. It has nothing to do with magic"_

_How the heck does he do that?_

_"Physical and Physiological strategies"_

"Hmm, when do we start?"

_"I'll send you the programs. Just behave yourself, Riven"_

"Sure thing" I rolled my eyes.

_"I'm serious. The wizards´ cooperation is essential to this mission."_

"I'd never put a mission on a risk, Salvatore. You know it" I may be rude, but I recognize the limits and if there's something that I found crucial here is always being professional, no matter what.

_He nodded:" I trust you, Riven"_

"Have I ever let you down?"

_He grinned and sighed: "Good luck boys, we'll talk later"_

I sneered as I left the main room.

"What's your thing about wizards?"

"I don't dislike wizards" After all, my greatest pal was once one: "I just don't trust these guys"

"I see… but that's quite characteristic of everybody for you"

"What?"

"Please Riven, it's not like you ever met someone and acted like '_Oh this person seems reliable!_'"

"I just like to test the waters and I happen to not like them so far, specially the jackal of their master. He deserved to hear some trues about his person"

"Yeah you were kinda pulling the bull by the horns" I grinned.

"As if you don't know me"

**ღღღღ**

"Come down, Musaaaaaaaaa!"

"I'm sure you're stunning, sweetie"

I was about to go downstairs with Stella's precious **high** heels when I lost my balance and grabbed the handrail as if my life depended on it.

"FUCK! I just saw my life passing through my eyes!" I cursed startled.

"Don't be such a baby, you said it yourself '_Come on, Stella, we always wear heels!'_"

I narrowed my eyes at her: "Have you seen the height of these!" I point dramatically to the fancy shoes I was wearing. I know I'm not the tallest fairy, but that doesn't mean that I must turn up a skyscraper!

Flora and Stella pulled me to the hall's mirror: "You look beautiful".

I was wearing a long sleeved blue and red dress (1) which revealed a bit of my ribs with a pink and red stripe. My hair was back on my traditional pigtails that I so missed. I felt like I've become more feminine through the years. Boy, do I miss to wear a pair of baggy jeans and a tank top. Simple yet comfy. At least I got my hairstyle back or, as I used to consider, 'My signature'.

I got drift off my thoughts when I heard the ring bell.

"Crap!" I stumble again.

"I'm gonna get it before your date takes place in the hospital" Bloom chuckled.

I clean the invisible dust out of my dress and grab my purse while I make an attempt to walk to the door.

"Oh, hey Andy"

"What's up Bloom?" He gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek: "Is Musa there?"

Just when he summoned my name I finally get close enough to get a good of him. He looked really handsome. As I got next to Bloom I begun to feel my stomach twitching for the evening expecting me. My blue eyes searched for Tecna's one to get some comfort and she offered me a warm yet nervous smile. I turn around and face my date extending me his hand.

"You ready?"

* * *

**I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I took the chance that today's a holiday, my country's day! (Portugal) Thank God this week school's over and Summer begins! YAY ^^**

**Lucas didn't tell Riven that he knows the whole thing! What is he up to ?! :p **

**I felt this chapter was a little bit rushed...sorry for that xs. **

**(1) As you can see I suck when it comes to write clothing (or basically everything). Musa's wearing a dress that I saw on Winx comic Nº55 :"**_Temptations_**" She looks stunning! YOU MUST CHECK IT OUT!**

**New REAAAAAAAAAAAADERS! :DDDD**

xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx** &amp;** wildlife1103- **Thank you once again for your support!**

Muriforever- **Thank you so much! I've actually started to read **_Magic stronger than the dragonflame ,_**I'll review when I finish it.**

Adanethel- I**t's always a big pleasure to read your reviews and check on your opinions! :3 Thanks for sticking with this!**

SapphireBlue24- **Thank you! I always appreciate suggestions ;)**

Delightness**\- Heck I don't know where to start...I'm must confess that I'm very startled that a great author as you is actually reading this. Yup, I've read all your Winx fics and woah your wrtiting skills are impressive! (Though I must confess that it saddens me the fact that you didn't finish **_the offer_** nor **_just helping a guy out _**which ended up to become my favorites! I hope you get back to them someday). I curse myself for my errors, i do try my best at avoiding them but as a foreign girl I must recognize my limits as well, but i'll try to solve them and also become more ****coherent. Thank you so much for review and for liking this so far. I just have my fings crossed for Musa to stay single the whole damn season.**

**Thank you so much for reviewing and reading!**

**See you soon,**

**-AladdinJasmine100**


	11. Chapter 10

Andy held his arm out for me to link, and I did, letting him lead me away from the weird atmosphere.

"I thought we'd try the _Luna_ around the corner. It's had a makeover, apparently,' I have no clue of how it looked previously, it has been two years and I barely remembered where Roxy's place was!

"Great"

We soon turn a corner, and when I felt Andy look down at me I feel guilt start to take hold. I don't know why. A date, that's all. And is my guilt because of an oblivious Andy or a clearly affecting Riven?

"You look beautiful" he said. "I'm sorry I'm a few minutes late"

"Don't worry. You're here now"

He smiled, and it's a cute smile, one that warms his already friendly face: "It's just up here, look." He indicated up the street. "I'm hearing great things."

"So… what is _Luna_ now?" I asked.

"It's a wine bar, not a typical Gardenia pub." He checked for traffic and quickly guided me across the road. "I do love a good old-fashioned pub, though."

I smile, thinking that I could definitely imagine Andy in a spit pub, drinking a pint and laughing with Mark and Rio. He's normal, just a regular guy – the type of guy who I should be investing in, now it's become apparent that I am, in fact, investing my time in my love life thanks to my stupid heart.

Andy opened the door, ushering me in, and then lead me to a table at the rear of the bar on a raised mezzanine floor.

"What would you like to drink?" he asked, indicating for me to sit.

"Wine" I said quickly before I can convince myself that it's a bad idea due to the events of last night. Besides, I feel like I need a drink. Damn you Riven.

"Red, white, pink?"

"White, thanks." I tried to appear unaffected and completely comfortable in my surroundings, but seeing Riven again has nudged me back to unbalanced and unsure. I'm wobbly, thinking of his face whenever I stare at Andy.

"White it is." Andy smiled and headed for the bar, leaving me alone at the table, feeling like a fish out of water. The bar is busy, mostly with men iand women who looked like they've come straight to have fun. They seem so cheery and relaxed…

"Here." A glass of wine slided towards me, and I picked it up and thanked him for it. Andy sat opposite me, pint in hand, and took his first swig, gasping appreciatively before placing it down. "I'm really glad you agreed to have a drink with me. I was about to give up."

"I'm glad I came."

He smiled. "So tell me how you've been"

I forced my hands to join and rest on the table and give myself a quick mental kick up the arse. Of course he's going to ask questions. That's what normal people do on dates.

'I've only recently started working at the Club. I was finishing my studies in Ma-America." _Ugh silly me_. It's not much, but it's a start.

"Oh, what about music?"

"I do compose when I have the time and inspiration. I do miss those five lonely hours with my guitar in my room…" I sighed "But unfortunately college only seems to get harder and occupies pretty much my time" _Or life_ "Music has to go to second plan"

Andy gave me a soft smile and covered my hand with his on the table. I instinctively slid back to his act but I didn't remove my hand.

"I'm sure things will get easier" _HAHAHAHA I hardly doubt it. There it is again! Here's a really nice guy, comforting me and being totally sweet and I'm just having this bitchy thoughts!_

"What are you studying?"

My hesitance is obvious. I can't say I'm trying to be a powerful fairy to protect the whole magical dimension and now I've been sent on a mission to save your planet.

I panic. "Medicine" _Way to go smarty pants!_

"Wow that's impressive, you must have amazing grades and you must be as well studying in a prestigious college, America has very well qualified ones. Which one do you go to?'

It's getting worse. My lies are leading to further questioning, which means further lies. This is not the best way to start a _relationship_. I take my wine and raised it to my lips, a desperate tactic to buy me more time while I frantically searched my mind for a famous Earth university. I can think of none.

"The one in Boston"

"Harvard?"

The relief of Andy answering my question for me is obvious. "Yes, Harvard."

"Rio goes there! I don't think he has ever seen you"

I'm in physical pain. "Well, that's because we attend different curses!" I need to divert this conversation quickly before I dig myself any deeper. "What about you? What have _you_ been up to?"

He accepted my request for information and dived right in with a detailed report of him and his social and professional life. Over the next half-hour, I've learnt so much about Andy. He has a lot to tell, and I don't doubt that all he's saying it's true and interesting as it seems, since we both love music.

I'm enjoying listening to him. I'm engrossed, contributing the odd opinion or thought, but it's mainly Andy talking, and I'm happy with that.

"So what happened between you and Riven exactly?"

Until now.

"It doesn't matter" I shook my head and take a tiny sip of my wine.

"Okay…did you have any other boyfriends after him?"

"Nop" I replied quickly and uncomfortably.

"There must be have been someone" he laughed. "A girl like you…"

"I was very busy with college. I didn't have time for dating."

He slumped back in his chair. "Wow! I'm stunned."

"Don't be" I said quietly, fiddling with my glass.

The look on his face tells me he's curious, but he doesn't press further.

"Okay." He smiled. "I'll get another drink. Same again?"

"Yes, thanks."

He noded thoughtfully and madehis way to the bar, shifting through the crowd to get to the front. Letting out an aggravated sigh, I fell back on my chair and twirl my glass, scolding myself for . . . everything. My life approach, focus and direction need some serious rethinking. But I don't know where to start. I jump a mile when I feel hot breath in my ear and a firm grip of my nape.

"Come with me."

I stiffen under his hold, my eyes darting to the bar to see where Andy is. I couldn't see him, but that's not to say he ccouldn't see me.

"Get up, Musa."

"What are you doing?" I asked, ignoring the heat that was being injected into the flesh of my neck from his touch.

He took a grip of my upper arm with his free hand and pulled me to my feet, then started pushing me to the back of the bar.

"I haven't a fucking clue what I'm doing, but I can't seem to stop myself from doing it."

"Riven, please."

"Please what?"

"Please stop doing this." I begged quietly when I should be fighting him off and slapping his face.

"I'm on a date…with my boyfriend"

"Don't say that." He grinded the words out.

I couldn't see his face because he's behind me and his grip on my nape was preventing me from turning. He pushed on, leaving me no choice but to scuttle to keep up with his long, determined strides.

The fire exit door was pushed open and kicked closed, and I spun around and pressed gently up against the wall, his hard body pushing into me.

"From all the guys of the universe it had to be Andy? Seriously, Muse, Andy?" His lips are straight, his eyes piercing. He wasn't mad, he was…in panic?

What's wrong with Andy? That doesn't concern him anyway.

"That's none of your business." I raised my chin in a little act of defiance, fully aware that I'm provoking him. I could've said the true, but I'm too curious about what he's going to do and there's no way I'm showing him that I've been back on the market since he left. I'm not falling to his knees nor tell him what he wants to hear.

I want to, though.

_NO! Stop it Musa!_

His tall body flushed against mine, his clear eyes were burning into me, and his parted lips released subtle steams of air are all coaxing those inconceivable feelings to the surface. I'm starting to quiver under him.

He brings his lips closer to mine.

"I know you haven't forgot me, Musa. You haven't forgotten _us_"

_Arrogant bastard. Does he really think I'm always available for him? That he can go and come as he pleases that I'm always here for him? To **love** him?_

"Let me get this clear, Riven. For once and for **all**" I breathed, pushing myself further back. 'I've had to endure seeing you leave. You left. Got it? I said that I'd give you all my support and that I'd always be there for you…but don't interpret my words in the wrong way. I'm your friend, Riven. I do love you but not enough to hand out my heart to you once again."

His lips pursed and his breathing became heavier.

"So please, **please**, Riven, if you still love me, if you want to save what lasts of this _friendship_…just let me go"

His violet eyes were wide open and his grip softened enough for me to get free of him. I was waiting for him to say something or at least get a reaction. Nothing. He was just surprised.

Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and gave it a small squeeze. His eyes found mine one last time and he let go of his grip, walking away from the alley.

Riven's actions have always spoken louder than his words. This was his way of telling me understood the message.

I'm left alone in the back of the bar and my only company was the full moon above me. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

.

_What just happened?_

.

My feet were moving, but I couldn't feel them, and I'm vaguely aware that I had a date inside the bar, who was certainly wondering where I went. But I couldn't go back inside and pretend a good mood, not when I was feeling so utterly broken. So I texted Andy a feeble excuse about the girls needing for an emergency. Then I dragged myself to an unknown corner, but I didn't care. Reality just sank hard on me and I'm suddenly on my knees deflating myself in tears.

_Did I just step my foot down at him? For real? Wasn't this what I wanted? Why am I crying?_

"Musa?"

My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. I lift my head up and I met those caramel eyes

"Lucas" I whispered. I brushed my tears quickly so that he couldn't see me in that degraded state. I guess it was too late anyway.

"Oh God Musa, what happened? Did someone hurt you?" He asked in a worried tone as he caressed my cheeks softly.

My lips revealed a smile for all the care he was showing towards me.

"I'm fine Luc, really. Nothing happened"

"Sure and I'm Santa Claus" _Who? Ahh right that fatty fella that Bloom mentioned._

I let out a small giggle. He joins me and then raised my chin.

"Come on, let's get you home"

I sniffed and gave him a warm grin, my body shivered as he put his arm around my waist directing me to his car.

"Hmm Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

I let out another giggle: "Well we've barely met and oddly you're always there to pick up the pieces, ya know?"

"Don't thank me, Musa. Actually…why don't you make it up for me?" I frowned curiously.

"Go out on a date with me" Wow, how hilarious this is? I just got out from a date and not a real date, but an incomplete one who always seemed to have a rain check! And now this guy who barely knows me and has found me in the most horrible situations. I guessed I owed him that? No, I actually _want_ that.

"Fine" I chuckled.

I noticed that we started diverging from the parking zone.

"Luc, where are we going?"

"To our date"

* * *

**Hey readers! Sorry for the laaaaaaaaaaate update! I've been very lazy and I had no inspiration for this chapter when I just thought of the perfect scene! I adaptedit from the book**_"One night_**"of **Jodi.E.M** She's a brilliant author, one of my faves, and I think the date scene suited perfectly! **

**I forgot to mention on the previous chapter that I don't like the transformations after Enchantix. Enchantix was perfect: very mature and elegant and it was definitely powerful! So I really want to bring it back and get rid of the Bloomix.**

**I know, I KNOW, Musa keeps on changing her mind frequently but this time is for real "The foot is down. . !" XD Lucas just broke in! Next Chap his date with Musa!**

** Poor Andy, If only there was someone out there who loved him xP (I just love Disney hahah).**

**Remember that IN MY STORY Andy doesn't know the winx are magical, so they've been out in America.**

**Anywho, thanks for being patient and for reviewing! You're awesome!**

**Have a great Summer/ Winter!**

**Until next time,**

**-AladdinJasmine100**


	12. Chapter 11

**ღღღღ (Riven's P.O.V during chp 10)**

I landed lazily on the pale couch. We've just finished our first practice with the sorcerous and I have to admit it: It-wasn't-a-piece-of-cake.

Okay, perhaps I did underestimate those idiots, but they gotta give me some credit! I have no damn powers that can keep my butt safe nor smash within seconds my enemy to the ground and that made me feel really useless and with control out of hand. I must always have things under my command and in my way, or else everything just gets…'complicated'

There's nothing worse than to feel powerless in battle. Well, you don't need exactly to possess powers. A great warrior knows that your mind is the best weapon you can use. If you don't think straight, if you can find puzzle pieces to pull up with an improvised plan, if you can't figure out how to save your life. You're dead.

But powers can be really handy of course, I've proven this fact recently. The worst spell you can ever get on you is 'illusion' and I'm not talking about mind persuasion, heck I've sensed that perfectly to detect those kind of trickeries with some sort of ease. It sucks when they can multiply into tons of bodies of themselves, surround you and leave you at their mercy. Which they happen to don't have.

That's just something I've been trying to improve on, the rest I can do just fine. Nabu has taught me well. He was the one who gave me a taste of the 'wizards are hard to play with' thing, and as hard as wizards are fairies. Not that I can't fight with a pixie! For fuck's sake that would be ridiculous! I'm just saying that you can feel quite lost whenever they fly on their _precious_ wings of them and all you can do is watch as they mumble something to their fingers and blow you, or at least try. Ugh, but I did learn through the years that you can underestimate as well what fairies can do to you, in every single way. They can get you attention in a blink of an eye with their revealing and glowing outfits, which free their long legs, their tempting glossy lips, the blue pools that reflect perfectly yourself weakening at their stare. They could put you at their mercy in one big different way. Your mind doesn't work anymore, you feel trapped, as if you start having an out of body experience where you just can watch yourself kneeing like a loser to their alluring figure. Years of practice trashed in nanoseconds, it's uncontrollable and I've already mentioned how things turn up when that happens. Then you just realize that it isn't completely out of your power, you still have it, but it doesn't belong to your head anymore, but to your heart.

And you're simply fucked up.

It gets worse when they consume you completely, it starts at the heart and it grows like a tumor, widening everywhere, installing eventually in your brains. They simply ruined you.

Or should I say _she_?

Dragon, why did it always have to go straight to _her_? Damn this is hyper ironic! Me, the grumpy, stubborn, sexist and hot headed specialist has fallen madly in love with a _pixie_! And the universe, just to make sure I get screwed enough, sends me one with a siren's voice that keeps on dragging fiercely into her spells and she's completely out of my league. I didn't deserve her, no, I **don't** deserve her.

But I was _the stubborn_ wasn't I?

I found myself pulling a sweater out of my bag, covering my exhausted body and now mind. As I was about to grab the door knock a faster hand does it first.

"Where are you going?"

"Getting some fresh air"

"Well you seem ruining out of oxygen cuz it's the fifth time today!"

"Go play mummy elsewhere Luc!"

I shut the door in his perplexed face.

**ღღღღ**

_"Riven, please."_

My feet guide me to the closest pub.

_"Please what?"_

"Scotch, please"

_"Please stop doing this."_

I'm on the third glass. Three glasses already. One for _Humiliation_, other for _Shame_ and the latest for _Rejection_.

_"I do love you but not enough to hand out my heart to you once again."_

"I'll just take the bottle" I hand out the earth money leaving meaningless a generous tip. I head out to the Gardenia streets, approaching my apartment and by then the bottle has already past the middle.

_"So please, please, Riven, if you still love me, if you want to save what lasts of this friendship…just let me go"_

Her almond eyes revealed fear and despair, her petite frame was shrunken and her vivid red lips trembling.

"FUCK!" I screamed as I through the almost empty content against the wall. I was panicking, I rubbed my fingers furiously on my hair and sat on the floor shaking with my hand still on my magenta messed locks.

"What did I do?" I whispered

Oh I know, I just turned down my big fat ego, made a fool out of myself, hurt the girl cherished more and literally caged her to convince her that I still deserved her, that we still deserved a chance. Or it myself I was trying to deceive?

I **needed** to stop this. This was going too far and I've had enough of this shit, it has been two bloody years! I **must** stop this or else I end up degrading myself. Hahahaha, who am I'm kidding? I'm preventing to degrade myself any longer! Worse than this...heck it has to be my end. I have a reputation, a goal and a life. I played soup operas foolishly and withdrew from my obligations.

I finally enter the apartment, tossed away my upper clothing and staggered to my room.

"SHIT!" I bumped my hip against the sharpy end of the table. As I massaged the soared area I realize that Lucas wasn't here. Where did that little bastard go? Probably went out for one night stand. That sly doggie.

I laid on the unmade bed and fell into a restless sleep I won't let the alcohol take the best of me, at least not until tomorrow morning.

**ღღღღ**

"Lucas, where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there…"

After a few blocks I can get a better sight of our destination, long dark doors of black iron between marble walls,

"I thought we could go to the "Garden of Roses"

"But at this time it's closed!"

"I think there might be there someone to open the gates for us" He shrugged. Oh mother, this guy's crazy! Who the hell would stay up in the middle of the night to open the garden for _us_?

Lucas turned right and there was nobody there.

"I told ya" I sang giving him a triumph grin.

"Shh…don't make too much noise, we'll climb them"

"Are you nuts?! Nuh uh, I'm not gonna do it" He smiled at me, pressed a foot on the wall and begun to climb it. He jumps and he's already on the other side. He stares at me between the iron bars, but I can't follow his gazed. I'm enchanted.

I also press my foot on the marble and shook my head.

"I couldn't guess our date would be like this" I stated as he waited for me on the other side.

"Think of it as a very unique date. Come on hurry up!" He screams still smiling.

I found myself landing my feet on the soft solo and I loose myself in my mind for a moment: I jumped.

I just wanted to call Tecna and tell her that I just jumped to a closed garden with a half stranger, or my partner in crime, and I jumped without my wings through a high gate!

There we are, the two of us, protected by the darkness, in a garden that doesn't belong to us, but which is ours now. Two shadows take off their shoes and feel the fresh grass between their toes. They walk, with no light, no talk, no plans.

And each step is a risk.

But sometimes it feels so good to risk…

Two shadows that search each other on the darkness and that suddenly met with their mouths… Lucas kissed me slowly, with no rush. Here I am, with this handsome guy which happened to meet me a few days ago but whose eyes caught me and I kept on wanting to read them better. I opened to him ridiculously, he listened, he helped me , he cared about me and he was a stranger.

But it felt so good.

Flavors get mixed, my cherry wine lips with his sweet orange lips, the scent of roses and lavender, the smell of the fresh grass and land.

A drop fell in my forehead and I parted. A drop?

He didn't seem to get what caused me to part and he frowned

"I felt a drop"

"Well you could've gotten a better excuse" He smiled sadly.

"No, Luc, it's raining!"

It wasn't raining… a few moments later we get surprised by the automatic irrigation system.

"Shit! Let's go!" He grabbed my hand.

I was startled and I didn't wanted to go, but this time he didn't waited and lift me off the ground taking me out of there. We went to his car and he grabbed a dry jacket from the backseat and gave it to me.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry Musa, I sho-" I silenced him with a finger pressed against his still swollen lips.

"Thank you" It's all I could say and sealed my gratitude with another kissed.

It feels good to be happy.

* * *

**Hey! Here's another chapter! Sorry for not being updating , imagination takes its time to show up, but anyways I've got a few things in mind. Happy birthday to my sis ahaha today's her b-Day so this chapter goes to her, even if it doesn't have to do with her lols...ANYWAY.**

Guest** I know it seems confusing but Musa's a pretty girl so more men, more drama. Andy- the poor fella whom I think we won't see gain, or at least soon, Riven &amp; Lucas the love triangle's base! **

**I just loved teh date scene, I've always dreamed to have a date like that :3 Though I feel terrible for Riven , I want to give him a big hug.**

**Thank you so much for staying with me!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**-AladdinJasmine100**


	13. Chapter 12

I slowly closed the main door and tip toed carefully in the hall. It was three a.m and the last thing I wanted to deal with were a bunch of excited fairies eagering for answers of my date. Which one by the way?

Once I finished climbing up the stairs of the love&amp;Pet floor to our appartment, I began to head towards the room, passing by the kitchen.

"Good night you!"

"SHIT, Tec!" I yelled in a whisper as I grabbed my purse now on the floor from my best friend's unexpected approach.

"Have you been here waiting for me?"

"Gee, Am I your big sis or something?" She giggled then yawned"I just finished a video call with Timmy" Tecna rubbed her turquoise eyes which were now mixed with a reddish colour due to her exhaustment.

I smiled at her state. Tecna may not express her feelings in the most normal way but she was still that type of girl which would get butterflies in her stomach at her boyfriend sight and weak at the knees after a sweet kiss. I couldn't help but find her relationship with the nerdy specalist adorable.

"Oooooh, how is he?" I smirked at her.

"Don't go there Muse…"

"What? I'm just asking!" I lift my hands indignantly but still grinning.

"He's great. He told me that they might join us on our mission in the Coroa Cavern if Magix stays safe ´til then" She took a sip of her just made hot cocoa.

"Hm…what time is it there?"

"tenish a.m" She said almost painfully, dragon don't prive the techno lady from her sleep or else her brains will fry!

"What about'cha bachelorette?"

"Really,_bachelorette_?" I glared at her. She limited to shrug and snigger "What about it?" I asked a little bit frustrated.

"Well I don't know, how did it go?!"

"With Andy…terrible" I rubbed my forehead as if I was trying to eliminate the humiliation I've been through there.

"I can tell-wait. What do you mean _with Andy_?" Her pink brows frowned.

I began to feel the blood coming to my cheeks, I clasped a free curl of my hair and started to play with it.

"Musa…"

"With Lucas was amazing" I whispered.

"Lucas?! Who's Lucas?"

**ღღღ**

BAAAM

"FUCK!"

"Already cursing?"

"Did you really had to bang with the door like that?!"

"Ohh did I wake sleeping beauty?"

"I might get a fist on your face and you'll be the one sleeping and let me tell ya, you ain't gonna look pretty" I snapped as I supported the giant weight of my head on my hands.

"Shit dude, you're havin' a hangover"

"Oh realllly?! Dragon Luc!"

"Well by your breath I can say that If I kiss you I'll get drunk too" he laughed and I cut him by throwing a pillow.

"Very mature"

"Screw you"

"Well more than you are it's impossible" If I get my hands ON HIM!

He jumped all grinny to the bed and sighed satisfied while he rested his head on his arms and made himself comfortable. He gave another yet loud sigh, those ones where people expect you to ask what's going on, well I'm glad he's already laid cuz he'd have to wait.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"ARE YOU HAVING BREATHING ISSUES OR SOMETHING?!"

"I'm glad that you're concerned, Riven" He smirked victorious: "I'm actually great"

"Good for you, good night!"

"Damn we had an amazing date…I took her to the "Garden of Roses", then we kissed and we got soaked-"

"Spare the details!"

"Because of the automatic irrigation…and we ran to the car, kissed, talked a lot and here I am: better than never!"

"Wait, is this the same girl from the other time?" Why am I actually listening to this?!

"Yups"

"Are you actually telling me you are finally…settling in?" I gave him an incredulous look.

"You can say that"

"Wow, who's got all whipped after all?" I sniggered.

"Call me whatever you want, you wished you were in my shoes" He rolled his eyes playfully.

"Hell I wanted" Yeah right, I just pissed on my pride and drowned myself on alcohol for that?! No thank you mister. I've made up my mind while I still had a bit of dignity...and lucidity.

"What about you?"

"I'm wondering If I'm actually the one who got drunk cuz I've already mentioned that I didn't want to be in that sort of sitch"

"_WHY_ did you get drunk?"

I gotta thank the Gods of the time for being this dark or else he'd see how out of guard he had caught me…I can't tell what happened to Luc, sure I trust him but I can't embaress myself again. I bet he doesn't even remember Musa…

"I was all fucked from today's practice I decided to award myself with a couple of drinks" I shrugged.

"Awarding by fucking yourself further? Very clever bro. Why d I even question your astonishing brains?"

"And now you're perfect?"

"Your words,not mine!"

"Ugh, knock out Lucas"

"Sweet dreams for you too, Riv" He blowed a kiss.

What an ass.

**ღღღ**

"So you're telling me that Riven has showed up, you ditched Andy and made out with a complete stranger?!"

"Wow what a way to calm me a slut"

"Why didn't you tell me that he is on Earth?!"

"I don't know for that long…Plus I knew how you'd react when I'd tell you this"

"Musa you know I wouldn't"

"Tecna…Please, I don't want more sermons " I interrupted by standing my hand.

"Musa I'm not giving you a sermon I'm not you moth-" Tecna covered her mouth on a flash.

"My mother. It's okay, say it! You can also say Riven that I won't burst into tears! See this is exactly what I'm talking about , you can't treat me like I'm some sort of vulnerable 13 year old teenager! I'm a young adult and I can take care of myself and that means that I won't cry or deseperate at the first obstacles on the road!"

"Musa, I don't need you to tell me any of this…I'm your friend, I understand you" She stepped closer extending her arms.

"Sometimes I feel like you don't" I stated as I sat frustrated and digged my fingers in my bangs.

I didn't have to look at Tecna to see hurt written all over her face.

"I'm sorry If I can't read you at times, but if you shared more of your worries with me perhaps I'd get you better…" She whispered and began to clean her mug o the sink. I let out a low and heavY sigh.

"Tecna…"

"Forget it, Musa"

"Let's talk"

"I'm going to bed"

"I don't think it's worth it since that the sun's about to rise in an hour or two" I crossed my arms defiantly.

"Fine. Tell me, without interrupting my questions! Don't you think it's odd that Lucas has always turned up in the most awful moments? Doesn't it feel strange to start to get feelings towards someone you've seen a couple of times and how can you simply lay out so much confidance in him?"

"Maybe it was destiny! "

"Don't talk about destiny to a logics person, Musa-"

"At least he was there to make myself better, he hasn't hurt me or made me feel terrible"

"Like you had enough time to know that…" She mumbled.

"You do know that I have supersonic hearing"

"Oh I do" She shrugged with aloof

"I don't know okay! He gives me this warm feeling inside that makes me feel giddy and-"

"Gassy?" She tried to repress a chuckle

"Fun-ney" I frowned:" and he makes me feel very happy. He's been a total gentleman, so caring and sweet"

"Hon, sorry to interrup you there but I think your having a Jason Queen 2.0"

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh you know what I mean, your letting your heart speak louder than your mind, you're rushing things and I told you that there was no need"

"I'm not rushing things up, I'm going with the flow"

"Okay…whatever you want to think"

"Look Tecna it seems to me that you're pushing me towards Riven!"

She stood up shocked: "I am not! I'm preventing _you_ of getting all heart crushed again!"

"I appreciate your concern but I think I'm doing just fine"

"We'll see about it-"

"MORNING Ladieeee-you guys are already up?" The blonde fairy bursted up:"AHHHH you didn't even go to bed! You're still wearing your date's clothes!"

"Oh crap" I whispered

"Soooooooooooooooooo….?!" She leaned to the kitchen counter and blinked her honey eyes which were shining with curiosity.

"Well, huh, you know Tecna here will tell you" I emphasized my words my pulling her by the shoulders to Stella:"I didn't get any sleep and I gonna crash for a while"

I ran out of the kitchen, leaving a complete distressed pale fairy which gave me one last dirty look which said:

_"You and I are not over!"_

***4 hours later***

"Girls! Come here!" The ginger haired fairy yelled.

"What is it Bloom?"

"I think I found a way to regain our Enchantix, Flora"

In a few minutes the six of us were all gathered in room, we formed a circle around the fairies' book .

"So what did you exactly find out?" The princess of Andros asked.

Bloom began to flip through the yellowish old pages and when she reached the one shew wanted she turned it to us. The paper sheet revealed nothing but a beautiful sketch of a third level fairy surrounded by her fairy dust and under the drawing there was a large description of the transformation.

"This is what we've learnt with three years ago during our senior year. To resume: "_In order for a fairy to earn her Enchantix, she has to save someone from her home planet and show great sacrifice in doing so. When in her Enchantix stage, the fairy's attacks are much stronger, she can decrease in size (miniaturization) and break dark spells with her fairy dust which is in a vial around her neck_"

"Okay…so far nothing new. What's the difference now?" Stella asked puzzled.

"Actually, it's basically the same"

"What?!" we asked in unison.

"Yeah, we basically have to sacrifice ourselves again to obtain the Enchantix"

"This is so ridiculous! How come we have reached further transformations we can't simply get back to one of our previouses?!" Tecna questioned.

The dragon flame fairy simply shrugged:"Who are we to question the logic of the Magical Universe?"

"But wait a sec, does this mean we have to get back again?! I mean it's not like somebody of our realm is gonna show up in here and be subited into complete danger!" I stated.

"Now that you mentioned, it doesn't really have to be someone from our home planets …"

"Layla's right. Tecna and Bloom didnt sacrifice themselves for someone of their kingdoms"

"But Flora, Tecna had her complete transformation. My Enchantix was…artificial."

"I see their point. Bloom, you didn't properly sacrified yourself, it was more like will strength thing" Stella said.

"So this means that the home planet people was unecessary?" I asked still confused.

"Well being it or not, most of us got it by that" The green eyed fairy shrugged.

"Okay so we could basically win it by sacrificing for each of us?"

"You mean like on purpose?"

"Right, I'll just simply push Stella to the road and Flora will save her and BUM Eeeeeenchaaaaaaniiiiiiix!" Layla gave a sardonic laugh.

"Ha. Ha. Ha" Miss Solaria rolled her eyes.

"Well it seems nothing biggie for the usual?" I hesitated.

"Cuz looking for trouble has always been our thing, huh?"

"More like saving the world and everybody else"

_Damn one day Magix and Earth will have to save their own butt! We won't last forever!_

Bip Bip

"That's gotta be Mrs.F" Tecna alarmed.

"Do you think it's about the Coroa Cavern?" Flora questioned me.

"I think so, I mean the next full moon isn't too far away…"

* * *

**Okay so they've finally figured out how to regain Enchantix, YAY what a slap in the face :P I know I haven't been developing much the adventure part, cuz I want to focus more on the dramaaaaaaaa but I think we might have a bigger taste next chap! **

**BTW it's 3.00 a.m here so if you find more mistakes than the usual I'll correct later cuz I'm so tired -_-**

**That fight between Musa and Tecna was...woah. I don't even know which one is right and I'm the one writing this xDDD **

Adanethel**\- YAY you created an account! :D Thank you for the fave and I'm sure Riv appreciates the hug kkk**

Guest**\- Me neither. I'm so pissed at him, he basically trashed two amazing characters and added two crappy ones?! Get a grip Straffi! I wanna make some justice for my fave male specialists! So revolted. Thanks for sharing your thoughts!**

Blueshinymoonlight**-OMG you're the author of "**My gum**" and "**Love marks**" ! :D Those one shots were hella adorable ^^ you gotta make some more hon! hahah my sister appreciated your wishes!**

**To all my new readers thank you so much for sticking with this mad Portuguese chick's story, I hope you're having an awesome Summer!**

**Please review!**

**-AladdinJasmine100**


	14. Chapter 13

"Morning soldiers"

"Morning sorcerer Caspian"

Ahhh yeah, Did I forget to mention the name of the royal magic ass? Caspian.

We had a practice scheduled at five a.m and nope, my hangover was still there, knocking my focuses and giving me a wrecked up face. But no problem, everything's still under control. I just had to swallow all the pain and demonstrate what _the rivenator_ here can do. After all, a hero has to be ready in all circumstances. You're gonna tell me that Spiderman never got pissed or that superman was a celibate?

Oh crap, I'm completely screwed I'm even talking about Earth cartoons…

"As many of you know the day is almost here and we gotta give everything to make sure the magical dimension doesn't get poisoned by those wicked witches again…Plus the water stars are still in Morgana's kingdom so we still have to get those in order to avoid them falling in the wrong hands"

"With all respect sir, what would happen if the water stars fell into the humans' hands?"

He let out a malicious chuckle:"Well, then they would eventually fall into the ancestral witches'ones too. They sealed a deal with humans that if they'd get the water stars they would let them rule the magical dimension with them, but we all know that's pure bluff. They just expect them to keep with their old magical trickeries, that's how they reached the witches, by then they'll give the access to Morgana's kingdom and the water stars get stolen. But I believe we don't have to worry about _what ifs_ solider Santiago, in that case you wouldn't be working with us" He gestured his gloved hand to the numerous young wizards behind him.

"No. We wouldn't. Forgive me, sir"

"You are forgiven"

_Oh come on, is this preschool?_

"But remember gentleman, I didn't sign up to work with losers. If you don't think you're up for the challenge, then I believe this isn't your place"

"Everyone here has worked very hard to be where they're standing right now, Caspian, and most men have also given up a lot of things to find their place. We're all up for the mission" I state firmly.

He stepped a few meters until we were inches apart:" Sometimes those men shouldn't have left what they had behind because mistakes happen. They don't realize what they're heading to and then it's too late to get what they lost. There is no _where I belong,_ a guy like you should know that you can never stay in the same place twice. The world keeps spinning, people change, evil charges, some are drowning in misery others overflowing with joy, yet nobody gets a place to stay permanently." The next words were spoken only for me to hear: "Didn't your childhood teach you that?" He stepped back and not giving me enough time to digest all the things said, I bet my face was blank and dumbed from the verbal shock, he shouted: "Now let's get started!"

Everyone begun to pair up and when my brain finally directed me move his surly voice interrupted me again:

"Rivendell!"

I rolled my eyes then turned around "It's Riven, sir"

"You're with me, now get your lazy ass here"

**ღღღ**

_"The next full moon is within two days girls, I hope you have yourselves prepared for it"_

"Don't worry Miss Faragonda, the Earth and its humans will be safe and sound" Flora smiled

"Yeah and we're not gotta let those ugly old witches get away with the water stars!"

"Hold it Stella. Mrs.F, when will we expect the wizards attack?"

_"In the Coroa Cavern of course, Musa, that's where they'll summon the witches to get into Nebula's kingdom and steal the water stars"_

"Does Nebula know where they're hidden? I mean when Morgana gave up her crown she already had the stars right?"

_"Indeed, Bloom. Don't worry, Nebula's all paired up with the situation. It's all up to you to avoid they get in to it"_

"Okay Miss Faragonda, we're going to set up a strategy now" Layla affirmed.

_"Good luck girls, I'll speak with you before the time arrives"_

"Good bye Mrs. Faragonda"

Beep Beep

"It's yours Musa!" Tecna warned.

I reached the cell phone and got a text from _him_.

**_Morning doll,_**

**_I was wondering if you'd like to have brunch downtown?_**

**_I had an amazing night, miss you_**

**_Lucas_**

"So are you going to join him?"

"What if I do, Tec? It's my life."

"I know it's your life, I'm just saying we have a mission to deal with"

"Oh I'm sure you can handle this one without me" I started to get dressed.

"Muse, didn't you listen to Mrs. F? This stitch is major, if the water stars fall into the wizards hands we might get a second round with those witches! Don't you remember the _Obsidian_?"

**Flashback**

_"Riven the key!" He speeded towards the Obsidian portal_

_"Riven no, where are you going?!"_

_As he reached the portal he pulls the key quickly from the lock: "Excuse me but I-" A foot cut his words sending him into the dark sharp ground._

_"What's got into you?"_

_"Nice kick, Sky. But you're too late!" He lifts the golden small object in his fingers._

_"No, Bloom!" He turns around to see his lover being trapped with sharp rocks into the other side of the dimension._

_"Sky! Behind you!" At the red head's warning he turned around only to face Riven's magenta sword towards him and he replies the attack with the same speed as it started._

_For a few moments everything around me dived into silence. Forgetting my surroundings and the screams I ran towards Sky and my demented specialist. As he raised his sword to stab his friend I jumped into it without thinking twice. He'd hurt Sky, deep down I knew he'd regret it, he didn't want that..but what happened to him?_

_I felt the sharp hot laser weapon across the edge of my belly, creating a wound. It hurt, I felt it pulsing and the blood oozing to my back, but that pain was nothing compared to the one installed in my chest. In my heart._

_"Musa…Musa!"_

_The screams were muffled and I could only hear the intense cardio beats in my ears. With all the strength I had left I raised my dead weight on my elbows and stare at those violets eyes which were no longer bright and alive, but dark and empty._

_"Riven, why did you do it my love?" _

_And I fell into the darkness with the picture of my boyfriend's face whom I no longer knew…_

**End of flashback**

I shook my thoughts away and get back to my closet.

"Yeah I do" I spit as I take off my jacket with much more force than the usual.

"Then you do understand that this is really important"

I let out a tired sigh and turned to Tecna: "Come on, it's just brunch, it won't take too long. Please Tec, I'm so happy" I look at her with my most innocent face.

"Alright…but you better be quic-uff" I cut her with a big hug taking all the air from her lungs.

"Okay, I will! OH and cover for me please!"

"You know that at some point they'll figure it out"

"But until then let's keep it down" I gave her another hug.

"Muah!"I emphasize my kiss on her pale cheek: "You're the best"

"Yeah, yeah get out of here!"

I grin like a dork as I leave the bedroom door.

**ღღღ**

"Aghhh"

"I didn't know you liked the floor so much, _Riven_"

I get up from the dry grass and grab the three pocket daggers behind my back and lance them straight to him in seconds, but suddenly he vanishes as fast as I threw them.

"Pathetic"

My head was heaving and pounding and my vision a little blurred. Some of his movements are caught up very slowly in my brain which is reflected on my attacks.

"You know… Caspian.."I called between erratic breaths: "why don't you wizards man up and face us directly. Fist to fist"

"Are you tired of getting slapped by some tricks"

"No"

Yes

"I just thought maybe you guys have small knowledge in physical combat, you cannot always expect your magic can save your butt always." I smirked.

"So you wanna fight huh boy?"

I shrugged: "Are you sacred, Caspian" And just as I predicted I launched himself at me and dodged with ease. Hey maybe my brains weren't that drunk…

He turned around to punch me but I grabbed his fist and twisted his arm.

"(1)_ Never let your opponent anticipate your battle moves" _I quoted as I smiled victorious.

"You're right" He disappeared from my arms and, in a flash, he kicked me in the back: "But Nabu isn't the only wizard who knows the tactics"

_He knew Nabu? _

As I try to get up e presses a foot in my ribcage: "You disappointed me Riven, I know you have great potential. You just seem…distracted" I gave me a pity fake look and took his boot out of my chest:" Get your head in the game, boy. We both know many from your team won't last here"

What on Dragon's name does he mean?

As I got into the locker rooms I took off the sweaty dark blue outfit and went to take a cold shower. As the chilly liquid dripped through my sore muscles and cooled my brains Caspian's words begun echoing in my mind.

_"Didn't your childhood teach you that?"_

_" Get your head in the game, boy. We both know many from your team won't last here"_

This guy seemed to be way ahead of my life to make such comment. Did he know my parents? Did Saladin say anything to him? Why is he betting that much on me?

_Because you're not a loser. You're good, you have potential he told you himself remember?_

But it still didn't justify his remark about the others not lasting for long. I do recognize my capabilities and let's face: I am superb in battle, but that doesn't mean everyone around is a completely waist, well never better than me, but any who… That dude has _a trick_ on his sleeve.

_"But Nabu isn't the only wizard who knows the tactics"_

And we also had Nabu…Did he know him as well? Was Nabu his apprentice? But he never told me abo..

"Hey man I'm leaving!" The hard splash of the water against the marble floor and the heavy steam in the air suppressed his words

"What?"

"I'm going out for brunch with my girl" I closed the tap and wrapped my towel around my wet torso.

"Same gal? It's really getting serious isn't it?"

"Well we've only been on a date but trust me man, this chick is not for a quick"

"Smooth with words as always"

"You bet" He chuckled and grabbed his bag.

"And how's _the_ _chick_ like?"

"Oh trust me nothing you haven't seen"

"Oh really?" I stared at him questionably.

"Believe me"

**ღღღ**

"Hey!"

"Hey beauty" I was greeted by an unexpected but very welcoming kiss. "Did you sleep well?"

"With a night like that who could sleep a wink? Unfortunately that wasn't the reason of my sleepless night but it could work.

"Glad to hear that you enjoyed it as much as I did" He reached my hand on the table and grabbed it tenderly.

"Musa, I'm not going to lie to you but after that night on Gardenia close to your club…I couldn't get my mind off you" At his words my heart was racing fiercely against my chest. He really liked me…

"You're beautiful, fun, sweet and incredible talented with that voice of yours" I kept on swinging with his voice and I swear there was a little sparkle in those golden eyes.

"I was wondering if you…wanted to make this" He gestured clumsily his hand to me and him:" official?"

Wow

That one I wasn't expecting…

Okay sure we've been on what…one date together? Too soon? Maybe. But I do believe in love at first sight and maybe this is what it was right? Ugh I think I choked with my own cheesiness. Hmm. Now not putting it on the fairytale side…hahah ironic cuz I'm a fairy, and getting into the realistic one_:_

_ Does he make me feel great?_ Sure does.

_Do I like him?_ Yeah…

_Isn't he the perfect medicine for..?_ Okay okay he is!

_So…what can you lose? _

"I do" And I seal my answer with a quick kiss.

Putting my heart on the table again.

* * *

**(1) Nabu said those words to Riven on season 3's 22nd episode :) BTW the wizards don't know that Morgana gave up the throne to Nebula but don't worry, let the story flow ;)**

**Hey! I'm back and Summer's gone...what a bummer.**

**Lucas has made his move towards Musa! How will everybody react? Caspian is full of secrets and what's his thing with Riven? :O**

**Next chapter is Coroa's cavern people, let the battle begin B| or something like that...**

**Thank you so much for sticking with these, I know that my monthly updates are weak but I'm trying to move on with the story and get some time around here and I'm truly grateful with your patience and loyalty, you're the best.**

**Please review and stay happy!**

**See you soon,**

**AladdinJasmine100**


	15. Chapter 14

You'd think that in caverns no light would enter in there. An opening inside of a cliff, dipped in pitch with teeth of limestone hanging in the roof, housing bats who were waiting to suck your blood.

Just kidding. Vampires stopped existing in the magical dimension after the plague.

Anyway...

But this was not the case.

A natural golden light illuminated the damp walls, there were lakes coating most of the rocky ground with transparent waters, revealing the biggest variety of coins: Fool lovers' hopes, children's dreams, humbles seek of fortune and someone's whisper for happiness and health concealed in those little circles of copper. Vestiges of the desires of patrons who can only hope that their wishes may come true. Expressions of a belief in magic and the ability to control fate through the supernatural.

If only magic made life easier…

It's funny to see human's perspectives of fairies. For adults: we don't exist; for children: we have the obligation to guarantee them wishes.

Fairy godmothers are mostly known for that, but they actually guide and watch someone, like guardian angels. Wishes are things that even fairies beg for. We also dream to find our soul-mate, when we´re sick it's not magic that will solve it, babies do not come from magic pollen or whatever, the process is…okay it's practically the same as the human's one but I won't even go there. The only difference is that the pregnancy lasts six months instead of nine, magic speeds it up in spite of its complexity. But I didn't attend Magix's medical school so I won't go into details.

But as I was saying, even death is unavoidable, and for not corresponding humans' expectations, we fell into nonexistence.

Except the witches. Oh yeah, those psychos are the reason why we're here.

"I don't get it. Shouldn't they be here already? Like a big time battle or something?"

We had arrived fifteen minutes ago, already transformed in our _Bloomix_ form and warned Mrs.F that we were ready to go inside.

"Patience, Stella. You never know when they're gonna pop up. Keep your eyes wide open"

"I kinda agree with Stella. I feel like somebody's watching us…" Bloom stated.

"Hey! What's that?!" Flora starts running towards a greenish stalagmite: "I've never seen these before" She says staring at a sunset orange flower. Her petals looked like a horn with thin stamens sticking out of it and purple spots on the inside. They were covering all the other stalagmites of the cavern.

How come we didn't noticed them before?

"What do you think they are?" Layla questioned.

"I…I don't know."

As we look further, I began to notice that the plant had a strange fog around it with bright white small sparks around it. But suddenly, my attention is drifted to my hearing: an echo of heavy breathings from above and the splash of a rock falling into the lake.

Before I can share my weird feeling of observation, Tecna gasps and whispers to herself next to me as she stares perplexed at the small concentration of sparks of the fog:

"Magical electric current…" My blue pools diver to Flora who was leaning her tanned hand close to the flower.

"FLORA DON'T IT'S A TRA-"

BAAAAAAAAMZZZZZZZZ

A big bolt projects us all to the ground with an extreme force. I could feel myself getting skinned under the magical outfit.

"GAAAAAAW" Flora cried as she was staring at her shaking hand. It was coated with big blue blisters which frying her skin. Her bright green eyes were now red and glassy and she was twisting in pain.

"Flora!" We exclaimed.

"So much for being the most powerful fairies of the magical dimension…" a husky dark voice oozed with disdain.

"Who…who are you?" Bloom asked between deep breaths.

Ten bats fly to the ground and metaphor themselves into hooded human shape bodies.

_Was I wrong about vampires after all? _

The front figure's shoulders shake with chuckles: "Well my dear, as surprising as it may seem…" He unhoods his head and reveals his appearance"…I'm just an ordinary human"

So there they were, the ancestral witches Earth allies.

_At least I was right about the blood suckers…_

Layla stands up yet with difficulty: "You think you're cleverer than us for using some witches second hand magic?" She spats with audacity.

He smiles mischievously at her :"Oh this magic has quality…See that little friend of yours?"

We stare at Flora who's exotic olive face was now dramatically pale and her body was shivering. She was transforming on and off repeatedly, her wings were shattered like some of ours and lips became purple.

"She didn't get any magical electric charge. She's just showing the effects of the _fatta venums_.

Oh my Dragon… the fairy poison. It's a substance that comes from a flower named _Nightshade_. When its pollen is inhaled by a fairy, it mixes with our magical interstitial fluids, spreading the toxin through the whole system, causing in extreme cases…death.

"NOOO, YOU MONSTER!" Without thinking, Stella launches herself on one of the humans and grips the person's neck, her hands glowing as she mumbles a spell between her teeth. The woman face first seems shocked and scared but she gets a confident smile under Stella's reach as she reaches something from her pocket and blows it in her face. She begins coughing hard and loses her balance as a jelly bubble covers her face chocking her slowly.

"WAIT, stop it!" Tecna walks to the man who talked "We got it, you are very powerful. We underestimated your magical skills…" she puts her hands behind her back and begins forming a small laser cube cage:"But you haven't seen us performs yet" and with that she throws her power in to them and fours humans get cadged including the _leader_.

Wanting to stop being useless, I try to lift my soared body of the ground, but when I get on my knees a sharp pain on my neck makes me shout and shake uncontrollably. I try to reach my hand to the source of ache and as my fingers reached the soared area I could feel the small blisters taking effect...

"Musa, you okay?!" Two wizards start running in her direction.

"Tec, look out!"

"FIRE BOW!" The spell throws them against the rock with enough strength to make some stalactites fall and make them unconscious.

Layla with a morphix band prisons the rest of the wizards while Tecna runs into the cage she build and electrocutes the leader. Boiling with rage, the fairy of Technology grabs him by the collar:

"Cure them, NOW!"

"Hahaha. You think it's that simple? I" Her pink brow made a big wrinkle at his words.

"What the fuck do want?!"

"The white circle."

So that's why they hadn't killed us yet, they want the key of the portal to Morgana's kingdom.

"You wish" Layla replied.

"Okay, then enjoy watching your friends die and kill the only ones who know the cure"

"T-Tecna…Don't- don't do it…" Flora said.

"It's okay Tec. Think of the mission" I affirmed.

I'm a guardian fairy, it's my duty to protect the magical dimension of any harm and if we've been on all those battles and crazy situations, winning and losing over and over…Then It's my fate to fight till I no longer breathe, no longer feel, no longer hear…. no longer sing.

Just when Tecna stared at me I began to feel my veins pulsing fiercely, the blue vessels becoming translucent on my pale skin, like they were a drawing of roots from my neck to my cheek. Her turquoise eyes locked with mine before she turned to him.

"Fine. The circle will be yours, but you must cure them first"

"How can I trust your word?"

"Bloom, give the circle"

The redhead fairy assimilates the request for a moment then pulls out the white ringer of her finger, handing it to Tecna.

He stares at the object for a while and rubs his five o clock shadow.

"Fair enough. Kitty, hand me the bottle" A blonde girl gives him a short dark violet bottle.

Tecna turns off the cage and the man steps towards Flora who was now immobile and white as sheet. Her empty green eyes were wide open and she began to breathe heavily as the human kneeled in front of her.

"It's okay, Flora. Shhh… We won't let him hurt you more. He will cure you" Bloom sooth her and then gave a sharpie _you better cure her or I'll burn you alive_ look.

My eyes started to feel heavy, I could only picture a blurred figure in front of me, stinging my neck with a transparent liquid. My body stood still, my vision focused on nowhere and my head kept throbbing. I was numb.

But then weirdest thing happened: although I was completely out cold on the outside, my body was screaming on the inside, I could hear the liquid circulating, the beat of my heart and the cries of my insides. It was horrifying. Pictures of my friends fade in and out in my eyes, then the humans, the screaming only getting louder, than the specialists appeared, Lucas, Riven, dad…and mom.

"Musa? Musa, can you hear me?" Stella's voice echoed in my head.

"St-Stel?"

"Yeah it's me Musa" Three Stellas smiled at me.

"What? Oh Dragon you were chocking! And Flora was..she was..oh god did she hear the screamings too? Is she-" I panicked. My eyes filled with tears at the memory of that awful experience.

"Calm down, Muse. I'm alright." She assured me then gave me a hug:" It's over now. Flora's alright"

"Then.." I swallowed the big knot on my throat:"…why are we still in the cave?"

"You've only been out for seven minutes" she smiled comfortingly.

"Seven…" It felt like an hour! "Where are they?" This time my voice came out stronger:"Tell me they don't actually have the white circle!"

Stella sighed: "She just gave it to them, She's over there with Bloom and the witchcrafters.

Tecna and Bloom walked towards me with weak smiles on their faces but I knew they were proud of their decision.

But I wasn't.

Layla and Bloom held Flora who looked a little bit better considering that she was the one that looked worst and closest to death and Stella and Tecna held me to give some support too. I couldn't help but feel like a burden, Flora and I might have gotten her but I could've done something before, not just stare stupidly at the whole thing in front of me. They just couldn't get away with it.

I freed myself from the girls' arms and tried to run back into the place where the humans were still standing. When I got there, they stood at me with confused expressions.

I pressed my hands together creating the ball of energy necessary and raised them to the roof of the cavern as I sang a high note to them then launched it:

"ECHO BLAST!"

The whole cave started to tremble, like an earthquake. Large rocks and stalactites kept falling and falling to the ground, hitting some of the humans, the lakes…and eventually me.

**ღღღ**

I've attended Red fountain for six years and never in my whole student life ever heard of a ship damage like this one. We were supposed to go fight against the little dumbass humans who can't understand that magic isn't for them approximately two hours ago when Caspian came to me to tell me the monitor had some sort of virus.

The system of ships it's indeed subjected to virus, but this one didn't seem normal. It kinda reminded me one that we got on our freshman year when we were looking for the dark Ogre at the black mud swamp: magic interference. Yet this one seemed way more complexed, not something that a witch would bolt at, and the oddest thing is how on Magix did this shit get into the ship system, with the highest security programmer of Magix's army…

Fuck, the witches.

Caspian could at least made the fucking math sooner since he has the wizard brains and all that crap.

So now here we are, finally outside the cavern, two hours late, probably missed their ritual to contact the witches because I didn't fucking solve a magic trick.

Have I mentioned how much I hate living in a world like ours?

"Men, be-"Caspian stopped his speech when the ground began to shake and rocks fell inside the cave

"Riven, you, Lucas and Santi go inside the cavern with me. The others stay outside in watch!"

"Yes, sir!"

The four of us got inside the golden cave and ran. Our laser shields turned the big heavy rocks into light debris, allowing us to keep moving. As we approached further, I started to hear muffled yells and the ground had suddenly stopped shaking.

_"Musa!"_

Musa?

"Oh no!" Lucas exclaimed beside me.

We increased the speed and I started to see human shaped figures.

"Riven?!"

"Stella?"

"Hurry, there's no time to explain! Musa is trapped dow-"

"Musa!" Lucas ran towards the pile of rocks a few meters from us.

Why is he so worried?

We were both pulling the big stones one by one until a body was shown. There she was, her beautiful body filled with scars, her skin whiter than usual and her soft lips were now in an "O" ,coughing hard, her singer lungs releasing all the dust within them.

Before I could even touch her, Lucas pulls her into his arms and pets her dark blue hair softly as she begins to opens her eyes and feels the embrace. He caresses her cheeks with his fingers and she stares at him in shock. I mean, who wouldn't at such display of affection from a stranger?

"L-Lucas!" She grips him tighter around his shoulder.

_Wait,_

She knows him?

"Oh thank Dragon you're okay" He sighs with relief and she smiles contentedly.

But then…

….

They kiss.

* * *

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOO MY LOVELY READERS! IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I WROTE A CHAPTER! I know we just got out of holidays and I have no excuse for not updating in those two last weeks….or the last four months. I'm on toughest year of high school and my schedule is a bitch and so are my exams (and most of my teachers cof cof)**

**I won't lie, I have truly thought of giving up on this story, but checking that you still kept reviewing, "favoriting" and following just ,made me jump of joy and motivated me to write, and for that I'm really grateful to you. So stand up and give yourself an applause. I just did.**

**Well I'd like to thank once again to all my old readers who've been so loyal and to my new readers for joining this journey and giving me the strength to write.**

**Special thanks for those who reviewed (and followed nad favorite):**

Guest – **Own here it is! Thanks for the compliment: 3**

Pickles333 – **I'm so glad you like it! ****J**

SpainBooks – **Sorry buddy we just have to wait to see where my mind goes ;) Gracias.**

Guest –** Thank you for your kind words, I'm not usually proud of it but you made my day! ^^**

Blueshinymoonlight – **Sorry for causing you those feels! I can't wait for his reaction either ;)**

Guest - ** I kinda wanted to create that effect. I I believe Nabu meant a lot to Riven and since he's not a talk about emotions person on the show, I decided to reveal his feelings towards they friendship on his P.O.V.**

Adanathel – **My sweet pearl! I did have an amazing summer, thank you. I hope you had one too. I inspired on a cavern that it's called "Gruta da Moeda" Its Portuguese haha and really gorgeous! Must check pics of it and, once again, thank you so much for sharing your thoughts: 3**

**A big shout out to "**evanescentflame421" **she's an amazing author. I just died by chocking in my own tears with her beutiful stories of MusaxRiven "**The last 5 years**" and "**Clarity**" check them out!**

**Thanks for reading and keep on reviewing! You are my reason to write :')**

**Happy late new year! Stay safe and happy. I'll try to update soon :) **

**Kisses and hugs,**

**AladdinJasmine100**

**P.S- IT'S O LATE HERE THAT I DIDN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT CORRECTING GRAMMAR OR STORY LINE MISTAKES, ILL DO IT TOMORROW! OH AND I CAN'T WRITE BATTLES, SORRY.**


	16. Chapter 15

_Musa _

Muffled calls went through the hard calcareous rocks. They were covering my body, their weight bruising my bones and piercing my skin. The voluminous shape prevented the entrance of precious oxygen, suffocating my lungs.

_Musa _

Just when I thought that I was going to be out cold for good, I saw the light at the end of the tunnel. Literally.

Strong arms took my soared body as my feet felt weak to support myself. A tender touch on my arms makes me shiver and then I see them, those warm caramel eyes reflecting concern. A wave of relief washed over me.

"L-Lucas!" He held me tighter and, suddenly, soft lips were pressed against mine.

I let the kiss take all the pain, all the fear and all the rage that was still pulsing within me. It's incredible how a simple piece of affection can make you melt and forget the whole world around you. Making you dizzy and light despite all the injuries that still screamed in my body.

But the sweet moment was brief, pulling me back to reality. My fogged eyes began to flutter slowly, still adjusting to the lighting of the cage. And then I saw magenta, a big blurred point of magenta.

"Riven…"

His face looked impassive, the violet of his thin eyes seemed darker and empty and his full lips remained in a sharp line. I noticed how his fists were firmly clenched, a clear sign of anxiety and discomfort but then his voice was calm and controlled:

"Are you okay?"

The tight knot in my throat prevented me of speaking so I nodded in response.

"Good. Now what happened exactly?" He drifted his gaze to Flora, either noticing my vulnerability or just avoiding me.

_Ugh don't go there Musa, this is a mission_.

"We were caught off guard by the wizards" Layla stated.

"Actually they had settled traps close to the lakes. A poisonous flower lethal to fairies. That's how they trapped us" The nature fairy reminded.

"And of course you pixies had to fall for it" Riven spat bitterly

"Riven!" Lucas reprimanded

" Luc." He growled lowly while biting hard on his lips.

"It's not our fault that we didn't notice sooner. We suspected at the beginning but by the time the pollen took its effect it was too late. What it's done is done, what matters is that they didn't leave with the white circle-Ah!" I began to look frenetically to rocks around me to find the white ring. As I bowed to lift on some rocks, Lucas grabbed my arms and sent me back to his embrace.

"Hey hey Musa, what's wrong?" He asked softly.

"The circle! I gotta-I- where is it?"

"I'm sorry, Muse. They took it." He replied.

"But-but how? I attacked them before they left right?" I turned towards the girls.

"We can't tell Musa. We were leaving the cave when you just ran" Bloom said.

"You could've been killed" Tecna stated angrily.

"I was trying to stop the witch crafters!"

"Wait, witch crafters or wizards?" Lucas questioned.

"They're humans who practice the dark magic of the ancestor witches. The wizards of the magical dimension conceded them powers, so I guess that's how they turned out so powerful" The Domino princess affirmed.

"What? No! They're on our side, we've been training with them"

"Lucas don't spray the mission!" Riven censured.

"Oh like it's top secret" He rolled his eyes.

"That's it. The white circle is gone. You guys are okay. Now we just have to get back to the quarters and get those little human smarty pants bastards and make some justice"

"For someone so secretive, you're surely sharing-"

"Get into the ship and send the others back" He cut him darkly.

Lucas wisely shut his mouth and nodded. He pecked me goodbye and promised we'd see each other soon".

And then the two men who ever got a grip of my heart began to leave the cavern.

"Riven!"

* * *

Everything was closing in on me. I struggled to hear my surroundings and digest what was going on.

Musa and Lucas were together.

I could taste an acrid flavor in my mouth, hot beads of sweat covered my back and just the scene ahead of me made me nauseous.

Make it stop. Dragon, make it stop.

The way she smiled when she saw him after being buried under those stones, looking vulnerable and tired, her eyes lit up and how much she was into that…lip locking session.

My chest began to ache and I felt like expelling all the contents in my stomach.

I managed to control my breathing and my nerves. As the girls kept on whining over their loss I began to form a strategy in my mind.

That's right Riven, do what you're best at. Shut down your emotions for one God damn second in your life.

We just have to report this to Salvatore and anticipate their next move. Now that they have the circle they won't be far away from Nebula's kingdom. After all, that ring is the key to it.

But the thing they said about the wizards…Were they actually helping them? Was Caspian giving them the dark magic they used? I had to get this solved out.

"Riven!"

And here comes the cherry on top of this pile of shit.

As the princess of Solaria came towards me, Lucas kept on chatting with Santi about the latest events. Of course if it was Musa, he wouldn't be showing his back. Not that Musa would come for me anyways.

I let out a tired sigh and faced her: "What is it Stella?"

"I just wanted to thank you for rescuing Musa. I was so wor-"

"Don't thank me" I interrupted: "Lucas helped her."

"Come on Riven don't be like-"

"It's the truth Stella! Once again, I wasn't there when she needed... Now if you excuse me, I gotta get going" I backed off with the rest of the guys.

"Good luck"

* * *

_Soldiers, _

_Due to tonight's occurrence. I'll send you a ship first thing in the morning to gather you with the rest of the men and Caspian here, on the Magix's quarters. Rest well and see you tomorrow,_

_Salvatore_

* * *

**-At Gardenia's apartment… **

"Man that was a wild one"

Lucas dropped his bag heavily on the floor and jumped straight to the couch.

"Do you think Salvatore's already warned Nebula?"

I laid in the longue chase silently and started to polish my sword.

…

"Are you really going to be like this man?"

"Well how do you want me to be like?" I asked clenching my teeth.

"I mean…why are you so upset?!"

I lost my grip on the weapon, making a clashing sound.:" Why am I so upset?! You've been screwing my girlfriend! How do you expect me to be then?!"

"**Ex**-girlfriend"

My blood was boiling, my breathing shallow. I wanted to yell, I wanted to punch something, I wanted my heart to stop pounding so furiously. But I was also emotionally drained, tired of hurting. I could feel my head began too throb and the exhaustion took over my body. As I sat heavily on the longue chaise, I rubbed my eyes spent.

"Why are you doing this?" I finally look at him in the eye: "Is this some sick joke? Is she- Oh I swear Lucas, If you're making Musa one of your little shitty hunts…"

"Dude no! I told you, she's different. I really like her"

**Flashback**

_"Wait, is this the same girl from the other time?"_

_"Yups"_

_"Are you actually telling me you are finally…settling in?"_

_"You can say that"_

_"Wow, who's got all whipped after all?"_

_"Call me whatever you want, you wished you were in **my** shoes"_

**End of flashback**

So she was the girl he was seeing…

Unbelievable, in a whole different dimension with the amount of girls out there…It had to be Musa.

"Do you love her?" I breathed

"Huh?"

"Do you love her?" I asked more firmly.

There was this slight hint of hesitance in his face but he answered: "Of course I do"

"And…" I had to swallow a knot forming in my throat:" Does she feel the same?"

"Look, Riven, we're dating. If she didn't we wouldn't be together right?"

I guess I just had to deal with all that… just not right now.

"Just make her happy."

I went to my room without hearing his answer.

* * *

**Wazuuuuuup my loves! I know I'm a horrible, horrible person! Over 8 months without updating... I must confess that I've been through a huge writer's block and after re-reading my fic (HOW embarrassing) I realized how I'm 0% skilled when it comes to writing XD So a big part of me wanted to give up. But as I saw the number of reviews,favorites and followers I had, your incredible support and how much I love these characters I decided to take it to end. So yeah I'll finish this story before I die damn it! I'm currently a senior, so my schedule is lighter tho I ain't gonna promise to update 24/7, but I'll surely update more often. **

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You're seriously the best. Words cannot describe how grateful I am to have you as my readers!**

**Also a special thanks to those who _favorited_, follow and reviewed:** _Pickles333_, adanethel **my pearl**, SallyMcQueen, Guest, whynot, Guest **(Thanks for checking my drawings, glad you liked them ^^)** **and** _AlexisPeaney._

**Have a wonderful weekend and a successful new school year!**

**Love you all,**

**-AladdinJasmine100**

**P.S- Check out my new story** _Senza_ _Voce_** if you're interested :3 Bisous!**


End file.
